


Daily Motherbase life

by NeonDaemon



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Actual good things?, And some bad but that's fine, Bit of romance with everyone, F/F, F/M, FLUFF (LOADS), I need something nice in my life, Just...everyone getting along?, M/M, Multi, Sweetness?, Wholesomeness, bit of love, having a good time(?), love is good, we need more love in this world guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDaemon/pseuds/NeonDaemon
Summary: A wolf, An Ocelot,A Snake and A Butterfly, two raging blondes and Pre teens with Psychic abilities -  all caught up on the Base.An Ex-Assassin trying to keep her Sanity and a bunch of Soldiers who's favorite activity it is to plaster offensive posters all over the place.Life on Motherbase is not always easy but certainly entertaining.A woman who's path just keeps crossing with the infamous Big Boss since that one mission back in '64 -finds herself volunteering to help rebuild a new home and a punished, venomous Snake in favor for an old friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing a looong time ago.  
> I got to know some amazing people through it - one in particular that still holds a dear spot in my little cold heart. 
> 
> I was in a bad spot back then and bad things happened (AGAIN) and I somehow came back to it.  
> Reading through it i cringed as hard as humanly possible (cause of my cringeworthy english back then) - but i also really enjoyed it.  
> So this is like a project for me to just work these up a little, iron out some mistakes, re-live this story. 
> 
> Feel free to talk to me whenever you like! Comment if you have the time or just smile at your desktop at home.  
> XOXOX - hope you like it.

She was standing on the edge of the metal platform.  
Towering over the base, gazing into the rather cold night breeze. Eyes closed. 

Still, she could see light. A few, red and yellow dots ensuing from Motherbase, peeking through from behind closed eyelids.  
For a second She worried about Miller. He couldn't see this anymore.  
The two had known each other for a long time. And were fond of each other in that matter.  
From the first second Snake introduced this "smooth Fucker", as he called him secretly, they got along perfectly fine.

The Boss himself was more than happy about Kaz finally having someone to chit chat with.  
Someone to spent time with and to talk about everything, he didn't feel like talking about with him.  
And She sure was able to. They spent hours and hours just sitting next to each other, drinking tea or coffee (it depended on who's turn it was to get something to drink) and talk. Sometimes eating cake and mostly playing chess.

 

"How's Paz?"  
"Found a cat today, called him Nuke"  
"This Strangelove, she's hot"  
*choking noises *  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Snake looks cute today."  
"Doesn't he mostly? But he's a soldier. We all are. We're not...cute"  
"I know, just saying."  
"Well, guess you're right."

Time passed and so did the first mother base and MSF.  
Then nine years followed and suddenly, she was right here again. In the middle of all of that again because of good old Hide-

"There you are."  
His voice was soothing. Always was. Although it got colder after these nine years. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that it had changed.

"You looked? Why didn't you simply call for me?", she said, not turning her head as she spoke. Not even opening her eyes. 

"You know i'm not good at prayers.", the man mumbled. 

The woman smirked. "You aren't."

"No…"

She turned around facing him. He looked troubled and pained somehow.  
Her behavior changed immediately, her voice growing softer: "Jack? What is it? Feeling down?"

He sighted and then slowly walked towards her, just to lean other the ceiling as she did.  
"No. Not really."

She accepted his wish of silence and simply watched the sunset with him. With THE Big Boss.

"So you're not my guardian angel, ey?", He spoke up after a while. 

The Woman watched him, a bit puzzled at first. Not knowing what that feeling in her stomach was - whenever she gazed at his features.  
She'd known this man a long time. Back then, when the only scar on his face was a small scratch on his cheek.  
A scratch she couldn't even make out anymore between all those new, deep and more serious scars of his.  
But somehow it filled her with pride. He was still handsome after all and the scars meant nothing to her. They were nothing to her. Nothing but a materialized proof of the battled that had been fought.  
She shook her thoughts off, smirking again. "Whose then, if not yours?"

"Mother Bases."

She laughed and turned to face the Base again. "No. Not at all."

"Not at all…", he quoted, thinking about the words, "Well, you've been with me from the start."

"From where it all began.", She whispered, stretching it out. 

"Mother Base starts here. Now. And you'r here. Again.", he stated, turning to her. He studied her face for a while before smiling. 

She shook her head lightly. "You are work enough for three angels. I don't want to be a guardian angel for even more things. You are enough, trust me."  
Finally - she made him smile.

"Am i that bad? And you'll make it. You'll always do, always did."

"You're not bad, no. And don't be so convinced about that. There are worse times to come. En Plús: The last base blew up, so much about that huh?", she chuckled lightly, her hand running through her hair.

"Yeah…But you're not an angel at all. Not a real one. So you'll make it.", he said. He sounded serious. He was serious. 

 

"…"

"Do i even deserve you? Does a demon even deserve an angel to look after me?", he spoke up again, frowning now. 

She looked at him. Not quite catching his drift. It was unusual for him to be so serious around her and it haunted her in a way. Was this his strange way to express gratitude?  
"Well i'm not so fond of demons...", she started, "But you? Yeah. You deserve it. And after all. I'm not a real angel at all."  
With that, she turned away, glancing at the base again.

The two gazed together.  
Yes. It's true. She stuck with him on the one mission that changed his life. She stuck with him in the Portable Ops and She stuck with him when he started to build Motherbase. Then, lost contact. For a long time and then found together again. She was on this mission, to save Paz and Chico. And She was at his side when he woke up after nine long years. It was like playing a game to her. But it felt so close, so real.  
She gazed at him now. Always did when she was thinking about him.

He looked back and she smiled softly.  
She then turned around, her hand lightly touching his shoulder.  
He looked at her in confusion.  
At his angel. -This insider he made up years ago, clung with both of them and somehow infected the whole base.  
"The angel's here." "Morning angel." "Protecting us?" "Thanks for the great weather today!" - Some of them even made her blush or smile shyly. Somehow she was his angel. The angel of the one and only Big Boss. Not a easy task at all. Protecting him, caring for him. But he trusted her with his life. And it was her job to protect him. To keep him alive and on this planet. Following him to hell. Or leading him there…

"Where are you going?"

"`'Watching' other the Base...and other things...", she smirked.

He nodded. "Do that."

She stopped on her way, looking over her shoulder.  
"Want me to make you something to eat for breakfast?"

"You made me eat raw snakes in russia", he grumbled, staring at the base again. His back was broad and sometimes he looked a bit scary when he was in such a faul mood.

"All to keep you alive my little mortal, so do you want, Snake, or not?", she asked cheekily playing with the words.

"Yes...as long as it's cooked", He growled silently and she laughed as she disappeared into the dark. 

"For an angel, you are an sassy asshole.", he huffed into the darkness of the night.

"I heard that.", the darkness answered.

Again, that growl.


	2. Kaz, Kids and Curiosities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!
> 
> I'm SO happy you're cause it means that you clicked the little NEXT CHAPTER button which means you actually kind of sort of maybe enjoyed the first chapter? Yay!
> 
> SO: what i mean to say is:  
> The first one to comment on this story wins a wish.   
> A wish for anything to happen in the story. Or any Oc you have to join! You tell me - i put it in. First Comment wins.   
> XOXOXO

Who was the real Angel?

Whenever she got the chance to peek at Miller sleeping, she was pretty sure it wasn't her, but him.  
He laid on his side, curled together like a kitten.  
She loved seeing him without his sunglasses. She remembered the good old times, back when he may seemed to be a womanizer. He was harsh, quick thinking, witty and definitely one hell of a soldier. Nowadays he was...other things.  
One thing about him remained though - and would possibly always remain - no matter how hard he'd ever deny it:  
Deep inside, Benedict Kazuhira Miller, was a beautiful, loyal sweet little puppy.  
No doubt he was a cold hearted soldier too, but she liked the warm puppy-side more.

"Who's there?!"

She jumped so hart, she nearly fell off the windowsill. Looking at Miller again she saw the gun in his hand, aiming at her. She raised her hands over her head and chuckled. There he was, the soldier inside.

"Answer!", he barked. 

"I'm holding my hands up, alright?", she chuckled, grinning. 

He sighed loudly and lowered the gun.  
"As if i could see. Are you fucking kidding me? YOU? What the hell are you doing here? Can't you knock on the door like a normal person?!"

"I would have been knocking. I swear! It's just hard to knock when you come in via window.", she said, jumping off the sill and walking towards his bed.

"And why don't you use the door like a normal person?", he tried to compose himself, his gaze judging her. 

She sat down next to him, the bed creaked beneath the weight of both of them. Watching him for a while, she then stroke carefully through his hair. She could see his expression change. He was the puppy all over again and she felt like hugging him. He never liked it however - so she didn't bother. 

"Well...", she stated, "I would have woken you up, ey?"

He sighed. Realizing that he was indeed tired, he slowly lay down again. "I had one tough day, i tell ya."

She smirked. "Me too..." she mumbled and put her legs up on the bed after getting rid of her shoes, "Want to tell me about it?"

 

She saw his white glistening eyes focusing in her direction. "Nah. I'm good. Its just...", he stopped. Laying so close to her alsways made him a little uncomfortable. It was a strange feeling. She handled intimacy so easily, yet he always felt a bit compelled to wiggle his way out of her closeness - never enough to actually do it though. It was kind of an unwritten rule that she was the Boss's (or the other way around) - yet they didn't seem engaged in that way. 

"What?", she finally spoke up, smiling softly. She lay on her tummy, her hands holding up her head as she glanced at him. 

"Hard to fall asleep when you can't read.", Kaz mumbled. Sure he could read, yet after reading all day his eyes gave in and every word started hurting after a good while of trying to keep his gaze focused. 

She smiled. "Shall i read out loud for you?"  
He chuckled. "No, I'm good."  
"Sure?"  
"Very sure, but i'll keep it in mind.", he finally smiled too. A warm smile. A genuine one. 

"Why did you visit me in the first place? How late is it?", he spoke up again, turning to his side. He could see her outlines in the moonlight. Sometimes he worried about her. How she sneaked around all night visiting all kinds of people on the base, yet always working the full day. Thinking about it - he'd never seen her sleep before. 

She took a look at her watch and then out of the window.

"1 am. I...don't know. Guess i wanted to look if you're okay. Haven't seen you all day. I'm just checking if motherbase is alright.", she whispered, he could feel her warm breath against his chest and her finger drawing small circled on his stomach. It was a small loving touch, even though it's lightness. 

"Hmm... I'm...good.", he hummed, relaxing. 'Good now.', he thought.  
"Thats nice....Miller? Do you Want me to go?", she spoke up, studying his face for any clue if he actually enjoyed her company. She never knew. This man changed his mood every minute. 

Kaz looked at her for a while. "You can stay for a while if you want to. But i'll possibly fall asleep one way or another in the next minutes. And it would be more than strange for someone to find us together in the morning."

She laughed and sat up. "Alright then Captain. Sure would be."  
Miller already missed her body against his. The simple close contact with any human being. The simple warmth of it. Yet he had too much of an ego to ask her to stay a bit longer.  
"Have a nice night. Sweet dreams.", she whispered and he felt her soft lips against the side of his head as she pecked him. 

"You too. Be careful....", he mumbled, still screaming for her to come back in the midst of his thoughts.  
She smiled and looked at him for a while, knowingly in a way, before she turned around and disappeared into the night again.

...........*...........

"Beautiful night, ey?"

She turned around quickly to spot one of the soldiers looking at her. She grinned back.  
'Did he notice me? Did he see me coming out of Millers Room? Will he tell someone?'

The Woman simply kept on smiling like an idiot and went on.

'shit shit shit. Nevermind.'

She tried to calm herself. Rumours were the last thing she wanted. This happened before, in the last mother base, around 11 years ago. The soldiers started talking about her and Big Boss being "involved". Ridiculous. It was true, she did spent a lot of nights together. But the closest the two ever got were long warm hugs, after specifically hard battles. Never was where anything else.  
It was love in a way. Just a different kind of love. 

After a while wandering around on the base she started whistling. The soldier was right. It was a way to pretty night to be wasted sleeping. She knew someone to visit, who wouldn't be sleeping. Someone she was certain to be awake.

..........*.......

"Hey kiddos."

She knocked at the door and then opened it silently. Shadows hushed into their beds and little whispers filled the dark. She put her finger on the light switch and blinked nervously as the light rushed into her veins. A bunch of eyes were focused on her.

"We were sleeping, i swear!" One of the kids yelled out in very broken english.

"Pshhhhh. Stop lying i know you weren't. ", she shushed them, wiggling her finger, "If you keep on lying, Big Boss will come and eat you"  
A scared gasp of multiple children nearly made her laugh, but she held it back. This was serious business.

"Really?", another Kid asked, out of his bed, looking shocked.  
"Really really. See this scar? He tried to eat me once. I swear." She showed her arm to the kids. A dog has bitten her there on her first mission with Snake, she wouldn't forget, but this was too perfect.

About 10 Children jumped out of their beds and gathered around her. "For real?" One asked wide eyed.  
"Such sharp teeeeeth", another wined. 

"I said i swear!", she hissed dramatically.  
"Wow...he's so cool.", a young boy cheered, softly running his fingers over the damaged skin of hers. 

She chuckled and sat down on the floor. The Children copying her in an instant. From the first day the Boss brought these kids to the base she somehow felt the urge to care for them. They needed a Motherfigure. Who knows if they ever had parents, or what cruel stories they could tell.  
"Want to hear a story?" she asked, raising an eyebrow knowingly and they nearly all nodded at the same time.  
"Okay.", she hummed, smiling to herself, " What kind of story?"

"A Horror story!"

"Nono! A story about you and Big Boss, how you fight the bad guys"

"A Horror story about how you fight the bad guys!"

"Oh, i know one like that! About a scary guy, who bled from his eye!", she said and the children gasped in surprise.  
"But i can't sleep if you tell a horror story!", a single small voice cried out and a hand tucked at her arm. She smiled softly. They really got attached to her. Which made her happy.

"Ok. I have an idea. We will push the beds together and i'll sleep here with you for tonight. I'll fight all the monsters which come in, okay?", she suggested, voice soft and confident. 

They laughed and grinned and started jumping up, speaking in a language she did not quite understand and started to push and pull their beds together in the center of the room. She sighted, sat down on the bed with them and started telling her story.

"So, about the Sorrow..."

"


	3. Meetings, greetings

"Looks like you found some new friends."

She turned around to look at the wildcat, who was approaching her.  
Ocelot.   
Of all people it had to be Ocelot.   
Ocelot always looked like he had a personal stylist, with his perfect hair and that damn shirt that was always falling open in the way that flattered him the most. 

She on the other hand now had soft dark circles around her eyes and her hair was a mess after some of the kids started braiding it the night before.   
"Morning. Looks like. I'm not complaining though, the kids are nice company...",she smiled softly, then started frowning, "By the way, where do you even know that from already?"

"I've got my informants", Ocelot smirked sheepishly.  
He didn't know much about her and it made him nervous. Yet she seemed like a lovable person and reliable too. In the end, he agreed with himself that he should simply be grateful for the help she provided. 

As Ocelot glanced up into the blue sky, thinking about all of this she noticed him visibly relaxing. "It's nice, isn't it?", she teased, looking up as well. 

"It sure is. We've got nice weather today.", He nodded, keeping an eye on her.   
"It'll change. Rain for later on today.", she sighted.  
"Yeah?"  
"yep. I asked the Intel team after i got up and fed the Snake.", she answered with a small smile.

The man did not trust that smile. Not yet. She was too mysterious for his liking. To close to...pretty much everyone - except for him, that is.  
"Ahhh, alright. You know where he is?", he asked, still eyeing her from the side.  
"Big Boss?", she tilted her head, her hands in her pocket.   
"Yes.", he tried to hurry her a bit.  
"Uhhhh", she squinted her eyes, tilting her head even more.  
"Alright i'll go and search him then.", Ocelot sighted, somehow Snake always managed to sneak around even when he wasn't on a mission.

"Do that Ocelot. Any plans for today?", she asked, smiling again.  
"Why are you asking? Interested?" he winked and that smile of hers grew even wider.  
Did she know she mad him uncomfortable? Yes.   
Would she tell him who she was and why exactly she knew everyone? Hell no.   
Yet she tried her best to connect with him and very slowly she seemed to succeed.

"Sorry Ocelot...it's...Just...don't forget that meeting today.", the woman said, frowning now.  
She hated going to meetings, but Snake hated it even more. She needed someone to cheer him up and Ocelot was perfect for that job.

"I won't. You just take care that the Boss shows up.", Ocelot grinned now, knowing fully well how terrible the Boss can be.  
"Deal.", she laughed.

........*........

Walking on the medical platform always was some kind of strange. Since this sniper was here, everyone behaved ...oddly.   
The soldiers passing by, watched that little cage of hers suspiciously and tensed. Something - she thought- that would change after a while.   
Everything would get more and more quiet and finally turn back to normal again. Quiet...  
She stopped in her tracks, thinking hard. Should she pay her a visit?   
None of the other soldiers did, on the other hand...she was no ordinary soldier.  
"Yes. I should.", it rang in her head.

There was a sign, picturing the sniper, in front of the underground cage.  
"Traitor" was written all over it, which made the angel grimace.   
Who would write something like that? The girl was one of Cipher, indeed, but still. Many of the soldiers here, came from some other organisation. Maybe ones, that were not as hated as Cipher around here, but other ones than their now so beloved Diamond Dogs. She was...strange, but people like Ocelot were too- so what was the big deal?

The soldier, who guarded the cage smiled at her and she returned it, as she went downstairs. The soldiers often did that. They knew that she wasn't one of them at all, but they also knew that she was around the Boss and Miller all the time, so they mostly treated her with as much respect and kindness as possible. Out of god manner or fear of Big Boss? She didn't quit know.

The infamous young Woman laid on some kind of pritch.

"Good Morning." the angel said, slowly walking towards her.  
Her steps were silent like the ones of a cat.  
Quiet didn't reply. Of course she didn't.   
But she didn't even do so much as glance at the woman visiting her. She simply didn't move. The visitor walked up to her and placed herself on the ground.  
Squatting down next to her.

Quiet slowly turned her head to look at her.  
The woman in front of her looked...tired, yet curious. A combination that made the small smirk on her full lips seem slightly maniac. 

"How do you feel? Better? I know. It'surely is not the most beautiful room you could think of, but Kaz really seems to...let's say he didn't seem to trust you. Yet. I'm just saying that you should have faith in him. Sometimes he is a little grumpy but i'm sure he will grow fond of you very soon.", the woman just started talking- No, whispering. As if she told a secret, "Ocelot is nicer. I'd wish to say that he always was a nice guy but." she chuckled, "he was pretty much a dork when he was younger. Am i talking to much? Just, i don't know, raise your hand if you want me to shut up."

 

Quiet looked at her for a few seconds, then turned her head to look forward. She didn't move her hand.   
Somehow, she thought, this was cute. This woman came here, starting to chat like they were best friends gossiping over their Bosses.   
Who was she? Quiet though to herself as she turned her head again, looking at her. She'd seen her around. Knew she was at least somehow important. What was she doing here? Did someone sent her?

The Angel just smiled her little maniac smile and started talking about the Boss when he was younger, something that seemingly interested the young Sniper.  
She was pretty sure, Quiet needed someone to talk to, or to listen to. She has to get lonely from time to time. She seemed to enjoy it. Although she did not show it.

..........*...........  
She sighed and took a long look at her watch. The clock right next to her seemed to tick slower and slower and she felt like falling asleep.

"Kaz, how much longer?!", Snake growled. 

She looked up to the man, who was standing about 5 feet away from her, as he knocked at the bathroom door with an impatient snarl.

"A little?", the voice called from behind the door.   
"Kaz!", Snake hissed at that. 

She threw her head back and stared at the ceiling. Going to councils of any sorts with Kaz really was painful. Not that it would distress her, but he combined with Snake, who complained about suits when looking at them, was totally short-tempered and grumpy all day because he hated going to social events - it was hell. "Outer Heaven...", she whispered. "More like outer shi-"

"What are you even doing inside there?!", Snake shouted, persistent as ever. 

"Just give me...", a long pause, "one more minute."

"Oh my god!" Snake stepped back and looked as distressed, as someone could be.

"Stay calm soldier. You aren't so impatient on missions." She finally said, trying to soothe him a little, a lazy smirk on her lips.

"Well yes, Missions. Not waiting and being late because someone...has to put his makeup on.", Snake growled.

"It is NOT makeup Boss. It's my hair. MY. HAIR." She turned her gaze to the bathroom door after hearing Miller again.

"Oh my, you heard that? It's his hair!" Snake said emotionally and rolled his eyes. She chuckled.

"Oh shut up Snake! Don't listen to him, Mr Ponytail here hasn't cared about style since he woke up!" Kaz shouted back, kind of angrily.

"What did you just say?" Snake turned around to face the bathroom door again.

"Oh no...Stop it. Both of you! The last time you two have beaten each other up, i had to clean the mess and that won't happen again! Why do you always get so god damn angry at each other in bathrooms? My...", She hissed, the back of her head hitting the wall she leaned against as she stared at the ceiling. 

Snake looked at her puzzled and then smiled to himself. He remembered her and Paz talking a lot afterwards, cause seeing these two grown men fighting naked about nothing was too hilarious.

The door finally opened and both her and Snake looked at Kaz.

"Well, i can't really tell, so is the hair alright?"

Snake didn't even look at him, then turned around and sighed. "Yes Kaz, it's great. But we are already 10 minutes too late and i don't want to waste any ti-"

"No.... i don't think so." She said, standing up and walking straight up to Miller. "Let me fix that for a second."

"Alright." Miller nodded, sighting thankful for the help.

Snake turned around slowly. Glared at both of them and panted just like bulls do before they attack.

"Are you kidding me right now?"


	4. Jazz

There was smooth Jazz in the air.

Although the radio made some crunching background noise, it seemed like time and the hustle and bustle of Mother Base stopped for a little while, leaving a moment to relax and find comfort.  
The Angel softly bit her lip. She still had to speak to Eagle on the Medic platform. Boy tried to kill himself a few day's ago and somehow Miller had made her, among other things, the head of the psychological medical staff.   
She also had to pay DD a visit since she wanted to see the pupp for days now and simply didn't have the time.   
She was exhausted. In a good way. In the way you are exhausted after getting out of bed after a steamy night or after a long stretch of work out. Or after a good fight. 

This break was needed. Needed after sleepless nights and busy days.   
So she lay on her back, her arms crossed behind her head and snoozed. The hot afternoon sun was warm enough to heat up the metal container, but not to hot to make anyone sweat. Taking a nap on one of the containers on the command platform may wasn't the safest place to sleep, but she was somehow safe from anyone who'd argue with her about being so lazy.

Well, not everyone thought.

"Hard working, huh?"

She opened one eye, slowly. The sky was gorgeous. Not a single cloud, just pure blue, without any trace of problems. She turned her head to the right, not able to see down. She wasn't exactly enthusiastic about standing up, but she brought herself to it and lifted her upper body to stretch. A long yawn escaped her and she put her hand up to her mouth.

The moment she looked down she smiled. Of course it was him.

"Everyone deserves a little break, don't be angry with me Kaz."

"As if i could."

"How did you find me? I thought i made sure i'm save up here." , she smiled, lay down again, this time on her stomach and glared over the edge of the Container.  
Miller was very dear to her, no question, but he sure could be quite the tease - especially when it came to making her work.   
Doing all the little jobs no one else felt like doing added up to a lot, yet wasn't seen as 'real work' by Mister 'stop being so lazy' Miller.

"I asked for you. One of the soldiers said i'd find you here."  
She got kind of grumpy. How could he? What a traitor. She made a note in her head to find out who of the soldiers betrayed her, to let him pay.  
"Well, Captain, if you asked for me, and found me, what was it you needed me for?", she sighted softly, her hand stroking the edge of the metal. 

Miller still looked up to her position. Now shifting his head slightly to one side. He seemed as if he thought about what to say next. He seemed...troubled.  
A few moments passed.

"Well, do you have anything planned today?", the man finally spoke up.  
Miller wasn't wearing his Trenchcoat today - it was too warm for that and for a moment she admired him for that. It was highly out of his comfort zone to be walking around without it.   
"Not exactly." , she replied and watched him curiously.   
Was this some kind of invitation for...

"Good. Would you come to dock 3 of the medical platform then? About six pm. I've got a task for you.", he started walking the moment he finished his sentence. She groaned softly and turned around to lay on her back again. The pose of defeat. So much about a "pleasant surprise of some kind.

"Oh. Work. Perfect. That's exactly what i wished for. Not." she hissed loudly, not getting any response.  
Annoyed she turned around and jumped off the container. She put her hands in her pockets and walked away just as he did.

 

Even Big Boss wasn't there to cheer her up, he was on a mission again. So there was nothing to do. She let the radio go on playing. Some passing soldiers seemed to enjoy it.  
This base was in need of some Jazz. Everyone here was.   
"I should go to Quiet. I need a fellow woman to talk too..." she muttered.

 

........*........  
"I've got a present.", Ocelot said. He hummed a song, which she knew, but couldn't remember the lyrics nor the name.  
"Really?", she answered and turned around to face him. Her hand on the back of the chair.   
It was three and a half hour ago, that she had visited Quiet. She even made her smile, which was a totally amazing archivement in her eyes.

Turning to face Ocelot, she spotted the stack of paper he held in his hands.  
She sighed and turned back to face all the other papers that had already gathered on her desk. "Wow that's really nice of you Adam."  
He laughed and put them down, adding up to the pile. She put down her Pencil to hold her head, whispering: "I don't like Intel jobs."

"I know. D'you want a coffee?", Ocelot leaned on the table, softly smiling at her.   
"Sure....say...How do you manage to be so happy?", she watched him with wide eyes.  
"Hmm.", he got up, looked out the window and blinked a few times, "I guess it's because i AM happy.", he softly said, looking back at her.

It made her smile. She always liked him, always found him 'pretty cool'. The whole cowboy style was somehow strange but really special. Even when he was younger.   
Sure, he had his reputation and she was aware of the rather terrible things he'd done but, whenever she approached him, or needed help with anything, he always was there. Always nice. Always the gentlemen. Suspicious of her or not, he was being genuinely nice. She never thought of him like that, till he was here on the Base. But she also believed that he'd secretly always been this nice - before, she simply stood on the wrong side. Now they were on the same side and it was, as a matter of fact, nothing short of nice.

He still stood there, looking out of the window, as if he thought about something confusing, or even painful. Just as she still sat there, looking and thinking about him. 

She slightly shifted out of her chair to stand up and walk up to him to hug him from behind. Her arms around his shoulders. She had to stand on her toes to reach him. A whole second passed before he seemed to recognized what had happened. He twitched, then realized it was her and chuckled with a small "oh...". His hands touched hers. The red leather of his gloves was soft and warm.

Not that he hadn't noticed her being quite close with other staff members, but this was the very first time he'd had that experience happen to him personally.   
And in this moment he seemed to recognize why it was that they called her the Angel.   
There was something so soft in her touch. In the way she showed such compassion and empathy while keeping the actually physical touch as short lived as possibly.   
It was good. 

"Don't be sad, little cat.", she whispered and he felt her forehead leaning against his neck.  
"You're a cute one, you know that?", the man answered, in a much to serious voice for such a statement.   
"What? I'm a soldier. A cold hearted soldier! And i gotta go back to work. Someone brought me a present.", she sighted, her hands sliding over his chest and shoulders as she softly stepped back.  
She couldn't see the smile on his lips.

"I won't let the sun go down on me", played in the background. A song that came out this year. Ocelot started singing too it, better than Kaz probably would, but not a lot and she laughed until she started singing with him.

.........*..........  
"It's almost 6 pm...", she said, taking a long look at her watch.

"Sure is, why your asking Lady?", one of the soldiers replied, smiling softly.

"Gotta go. Captain Miller gave me some kind of instruction. I have no idea what it is but...", she leaned back in her chair, glancing at the ceiling.  
Ocelot went away about two hours ago and she'd worked together with some other soldiers from the Intel team.

"Well. He can be strange. We all know that. Ah..um..don't tell him that i-"  
"I'll keep my mouth shut soldier.", she laughed and stood up.  
"Have a nice evening Lady.", he called after her and she raised a hand to say 'Bye' too.  
Leaving the Office was like walking out of jail and she even forgot to grab her jacket on the way out.

The evening was nice indeed. It was a great, great place to build motherbase. At times it rained, but not often and not much. The soft murmur of the ocean went with her, wherever she was and the sun was always nice and smiled down on everyone.   
Still she felt bad. Something inside her burned, something unsettling. Her hand went to her heart and she took a few deep breathes before walking on. Not for long though. A few meters and she had to sit down. Her heart raced and her head hurt. Her arm did too. Phantom Pain. The Boss wasn't here. On a mission. And probably hurt. She sighed and went on as soon as she felt better.  
Sometimes that would happen. Like a strange little bound the two of them shared.   
The fact that she'd been working like a lunatic for the last days possibly didn't help either and she could not help but noticed how slow and drained her walk had gotten.

On the medic platform, music filled the air again. Quiet seemed to love music and that was a great thing indeed.  
Trying to mentally bring herself on a higher level again, for the job to come, She softly whistled to the song as she climbed up the stairs to the third platform.

Not a single soldier was around, which was strange. The woman glanced around, slightly uneasy. There were always soldiers around. Always. This wasn't normal. This was bad. Slowly her hand reached for the handgun that lay tightly against her thigh as she kept walking up until-

Until there was a table. With a single candle on it. Two chairs. Kaz standing close by, looking out over the railing to see the ocean.

A small sight escaped her and she looked around. Checking the area, to see if there was anyone else around.   
There wasn't.   
She chuckled softly, her hands at her hips as she walked up to him.  
"So...that's my job?", she asked, a brow raised, a small smirk on her lips.

"That is the task i've given you.", he replied, smiling back at her. He turned, resting his back against the Metal and crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"There are smoother ways to ask me to have dinner with you.", she tilted her head.  
He laughed. "Don't be like that. Come on now. Sit down."  
She walked up to him and took her place.  
"Soo. Whats for dinner?", she grinned, only now noticing how hungry she actually was.

"Later.", he replied and leaned forward, "We used to do that alot."  
"We did. It's your turn then. So i guess its coffee.", She looked at him, seeing her old cocky Kazuhira again. The one she'd known from back at MSF. The one that used to have a temper like a 6 year old and fire in his soul like none other.

"Of course it's coffee."  
She looked down on the table. Chess. He took the white side, as always. He'd done his first move already and for a moment she studied the field.  
"Horse to F3", she said while she moved her figure.  
"Its a knight. Not a...Horse.", he complained.

"Well if you could see, you'd see that there is no knight. This my dear Kaz, is a HORSE."  
"It's a knight."  
"This is going to be a long night..."  
"Don't even try to cheat."  
"Oh my...", she chuckled.


	5. All about Snakes

Sleep had been a welcomed gift. It was the first night after about 4 straight workdays that she'd actually had the time to sleep in her own room and her bed had taken her in with open arms. 

"Wake up"  
In reality - It had only been a few hours, but when the voice in front of her softly pulled her from her slumber she'd felt as if all feeling for time and space had been taken from her. 

Someone shook her. She wasn't quite awake yet, but something, some kind of light, appeared within her woken dreams. 

The woman pushed her self up with one hand, her hair falling into her face sloppily, barely enabling her to see her surroundings.

"l...d?...ad...y?", the voice came closer, but still - "Lady? U awake?"

She blinked and sat up rapidly. A soldier stood in front of her bed, shaking her lightly.  
"W-what are you doing inside here? How the heck do you-", she started mumbling. This usually meant trouble. And since Snake was away it made sense someone came to seek her out. Something terrible must've happened, something that already made her head spin. 

"He's here!", the soldier spoke up, ending her trail of thoughts.

"The Fuck? Who is where...I...", her eyes widened, a sudden realization overcame her that felt like someone just emptied a bucket of ice-water over her. "Ohhhh. He's here.", she spoke softly, more to herself than him. 

The soldier smiled and chuckled softly. "I've got your coat.", he said, holding up her usual leather jacket.

"Thanks a lot for waking me up, soldier.", she slurred softly, voice still hoarse. 

She pushed the blanket aside, sitting up completely, staring at her hands in her lab. The woman looked up at the soldier in front of her and smiled softly. The hound was a good man. Still a bit of a Newbie - but she could tell. The room was still dark and only some of the safety-lights outside illuminated the room in a strange dark-red neon light. 

"Sorry that you had to go through the trouble of getting in here and stuff...", she said, getting up and slowly walking up to him, taking her jacket.  
He smiled and rubbed his head. "No trouble at all, Miss. You asked me to so i couldn't really say no. I uhm...", he paused, staring at her for a small moment, quickly turning his head away, "I meant to say that it's a pleasure."

She laughed: "Don't be like that. It's not like you haven't seen a woman before! By the way, how late is it?"  
Tiptoeing to the nearest window she leaned on the sill, glancing outside to catch a glimpse of the night sky.

She then made her way to the door of her Appartement and he followed her step by step.   
'Hound' was one of the new ones. On Motherbase since a week and seemingly he wanted to make some impression to the higher personal. She honestly didn't really know if she was "higher ranked personal", but she did spent her time mostly around Miller, Ocelot and of course the Boss so she seemed to be seen as one of them.

"It's about 3 AM, Pequot just gave the landing sign.", he nodded at her as she turned around to look at him.   
He was...handsome. Rather long black hair, deep dark eyes and an interesting smile on his face. 

"Perfect.", she said and stepped out. Bare food the steel of Mother Base was pretty cold, and the wind the helicopter swirled up was rather nice too. She stood about 20 feet away from the LZ in front of her door. Holding her jacket together with the one hand and her hair back with the other, while the Boss jumped out of the helicopter and soon was greeted by four of the Base members.

Her heart made a small jump as she saw him. Due to relief? Just being glad to have him around? She wasn't quite sure. But seeing the man stepping out onto the home they've created filled her with bliss.

Snake glanced around. Not smiling, nor looking sad. Just taking Motherbase in. Safety washing over his tired muscles and he released a stuttered breath he didn't noticed he held.  
He seemed to scan the area for anyone, gave a small nod to Ocelot, who waited for him close to the shower.  
As he spotted her and their eyes locked, a small smile appeared on his face. He always seemed to be happy seeing her. Seeing her meant being save. She smiled back and raised her hand to slowly wave. His smile turning into a small grin, only ended when Ocelot called him. 

Big Boss looked to Adam, then back to her, she nodded understandingly and he slowly walked up to his comrade.

"That's it?!", the soldier next to her asked. It was loud again because of Pequot doing his thing. "That's all I had to wake you up for? Like...a wave? I got out of the bed for this?"

"What did you expect?", she laughed and slowly went inside again.  
"Well...i don't know but...like...more? I'm sorry, it's just.", Hound chuckled a bit uncomfortable. Honestly? He'd hoped to see Big Boss a bit closer, maybe even thanking him personally for taking such good care of his angel.

She turned around and smirked playfully, leaning at the door frame, arms crossed in front of her chest.   
"Look little soldier. Like the animal station and DD and whoever else i am here to give you a little support ok? I bet you're...in the combat unit?" He was young. 24 at most and she wouldn't be surprised if this first mission would be his very first mission.

"Yes, lady.", he nodded, feeling guilty of being read so easily.

"See, when your first mission comes, and you'll come back home, i'll be right here to wave and smile and you will smile back and you will be happy and you will know, that you are home and that you are save and that everything is okay now and i am here for you now. Got. Me. Ok?", she put her hands on his shoulders and held him gently. He looked kind of stunned and puzzled and then, finally, smiled.   
He nodded hard, his helmet making noises whenever he moved his head forward and after a small talk, he disappeared again.

He would greet her with a warm smile whenever he saw her, since that night. And he would commence his first mission.   
And when he came back, she stood there, waving at him. And he grinned and waved back. Sometimes it's the little things. Sometimes it's waving at someone, even if it's in the middle of the night.

.........*........  
"Morning.", she said, although it sounded more like singing in the Boss' ear.

"Morning...", he answered and looked up at her.  
In a way it made him happy to see her a bit more rested. The circles under her eyes still present though. 

She took the place across him and smiled, leaning close, studying his face. The canteen, or cafeteria, or whatever Miller wanted this to be, was crowded at this time of the day and she saw Snake glancing frustrated into the room, holding his head as if he'd suffer from headache.

"How was the mission last night?", she asked and he looked up.

"Good.", he answered, barely mumbling.  
Something just came back into his mind. The Cassette tape. She'd often put together small Mix tapes for him and yet again when he returned from his mission last night he'd found a new one.  
~Always tired, but never of you~ it read. He'd softly smiled to himself as he started listening. 

"Not very talkative today?", the woman hummed in return, tilting her head. She was just getting rid of the braid in her hair and her hand smoothly glided through it, releasing the small locks over her shoulder.  
Snake had nothing but an untouched cup of Coffee on his side of the table although it seemed like he'd been here for a while.

"Not really.", he turned his head, looking anywhere but at her.

It was loud in here. The noises of breaking glass and of many soldiers talking in all kinds of languages.  
She sighted softly, her bare shoulders hanging low. Her body ached from her morning run and she didn't know if she was able to deal with a grumpy Snake in the Morning.

"I'm...going to get myself something to eat.", she slowly stood up, tenderly stroking his shoulder as she went.  
He turned around fast, grabbing her at her belt. "Wait!"  
She chuckled as he pulled her back, his hand on her hip now. She turned to face him and was happy to see a small hint of a smile on his face. 

"I- don't...like...mean it.", he mumbled, his hand caressing the gun on her hip.  
"I know", she smiled softly, her hand cupping the side of his face.   
He sighted, leaning into the soft touch. "Could you get me something to eat?"

"I'm already on my way.", she chuckled and he smiled after her.

She got him a sandwich with bacon and eggs and herself a noodle soup, which she knew he'd ask her for as soon as he'd finished his meal. He'd be much less grumpy as soon as he'd have something in that stomach of his.  
It was indeed nice to be one of the less women around, cause most of the soldiers would just let her pass, instead of making her wait in line for anything.

She'd just returned with her tray in both hands.  
"It really gets crowded in here, maybe we could-...are you kidding me?", she asked, wide eyed and stared at Ocelot who'd just taking her place.

"I told him you sat there", Snake said in defense, raising his hands.

"Man...Ocelot i sat there.", she softly spoke, trying to make him move out of pity.  
"Sat. Now i do.", he simply smirked back.  
"I see but could you like...please?", she groaned now, frowning.

Ocelot chuckled darkly, looking down at his plate before staring up at her again. He examined her for a moment, realizing she'd just came back from training. Matter of fact, he was leaning against her Jacket that she'd draped on the chair, marking it as hers. Still, this was his chair now and she had to learn that.  
"Listen, everyone can sit here."

"I know! It's just that i'm asking you too, like...urgh...you KNOW it's where i always sit.", she started hissing now, seemingly done with the Cats little mind games.  
"Yes, I do know, but.-"

"Would you both please shut up?!", Snake yelled and not just the two, but a lot of soldiers jumped and turned to looked at him. "We have this conversation every day.", he added, more calmly.

"You know what mister Big Boss? As long as you bitch around like that, you won't get your sandwich!", she said and glared at him for being so mean.

"I think so too, here. Sorry i took your seat. It's yours.", Ocelot smiled and stood up. Gentleman he was, he pulled back the chair, stepping aside. In a way, Snake loosing his temper made them bond.

"Thank you Ocelot, i really appreciate tha-", the woman smiled thankfully, stepping around him just to find someone else in his stead

"Thanks.", Miller said and took place. Where she meant to sit down.

Snake, who somehow managed to steal his sandwich from her plate, started laughing and rested his head on the table. He still was exhausted and tired out, but seeing these three having their daily banter also cheered him up.

"Are you serious Kazuhira?"

"What?", he barked and commenced eating. She sighted and sat down next to him. Ocelot was across her, next to Big Boss and started eating his salad. She watched the men eat for a while and gazed.  
How was it that these men, grown soldiers, always had manners like 7 year old punks?

"What even is this crap on your plate Ocelot? Smells terrible.", Miller asked, seemingly referring to the russian dish.

"Oh-oh, Miller has a bad day.", she whispered and he glared at her.

"Well, it's russian. And i bet it's a thousand times better than the raw fish of yours."

"Sushi is great. And the Wareniki of yours looks extremely nice too, didn't even know they made them here!", the angel tuned in and Ocelot gave her a heartwarming smile.

"I love both. Both tastes great.", Big Boss said, "May i have your Soup? Looks tasty. Do you still want it?"

"No, you can have it.", she said with a sigh and handed it over to him.

"My god John, leave something for the girl.", Ocelot said, a red leather glove grasping her shoulder, "She's lost a worrying amount of weight in the last month..."

Snake frowned hard, staring her down. "Did she? She looks healthy to me."  
Kaz turned to her too, examining her for a while. "Seriously? Don't. I like having something to hold on to."  
"No problem Snake, take my the soup. Your not holding on to anything, Mister Miller and nice you noticed Adamska, thanks.", she responded, her hands around her coffee.

"Adamska...", Miller repeated and grinned. "Really? I heard Snake calling you Adam from time to time but Adamska? I'm sorry for you, i don't think i could life with such a name..."

"Well Kazuhira, some of us dont like to go with their mainstream american nickname, hum KAZ? I'm pretty sure she just tried to be courteous. But I'm okay with Adam too.", Ocelot turned his head after hissing at Miller, smiling at the Angel..

"Actually no.", she uttered, "I simply like Adamska. It's such a beautiful name, why should i say something like...Adam instead? Kaz sounds better though. Not as good as Kazuhira but...better than Adam. I'm not saying that Adam isn't a beautiful name just...", she tried gesturing something.  
Snake squinted his eye, not understanding what the fuzz was about.

"You can call me Kaz or Kazuhira, just as you wish.", Miller leaned over to her and winked.   
To be honest, she loved having the old Miller back, but from time to time she was reminded why he ever pissed her off so much in the first place.

"Well, i also like Benedict-", she started with a smirk.

Miller made chocking noises and Snake started laughing again. "He doesn't like Benedict that much."

..........*..........  
It was getting darker and darker around Motherbase. It was 2 pm and it seemed, as if there was a storm approaching.

She carried a huge Box with lots of Papers staked inside, walking along the trail between the command and the Medical Platform.  
DD walked right next to her, jumping and barking. She wished she could caress and stroke him a little, but she needed both hands to carry that box, so the Dog simply followed her around.

They sure didn't call her the Angel of Motherbase for no reason.  
The Box was filled with letters for the soldiers and she was the one delivering them. Whenever there was a problem, something the soldiers liked, or disliked, whenever anyone had a hard time, or simply needed some distance from the battlefield. Someone to talk to, someone to spent time with and taking some time to calm down again. She was there.  
Whenever someone got involved in a fight, she was there to get stop them and talk with them afterwards. She was the one who delivered the letters,cause she was the angel who took care of her soldiers. She tried to make everyone comfortable, to make everyone in her and their home feel good and wanted. Whenever there was a problem anywhere, she was the first who knew, cause she was closest to the actual people working here.

Miller would often mock her by saying that she would be kind of useless. Of course, he didn't mean it.   
Miller would most likely be the first to cry like a Bitch if she would be gone. If someone needed her the most: it was him. Simply spending time together or sitting in one room with her made him much more leveled and more self confident. He often needed a shoulder to cry on and as strange as it seems, someone to simply hold him whenever the pain got to much.   
He'd lost a lot, but he knew he'd never loose her. Sometimes he just needed someone to be close to him when he fell asleep. And he would often slumber, leaned at her shoulder or her chest, which would never be awkward, cause she often fell asleep with him. But in font of other people, he was a different Kaz. He would mock her and flirt and wink at her and as soon as the both were alone again he would excuse a thousand times and be all nice again. Well, most of the times.

It started softly raining and she heard the children crying out at one another in the distance. The possibly play outside, relaxing in the rain and jumping into puddles. Something ran under a ceiling and she looked after it.

Ocelot stood there, curled together hissing at the rain.  
"Look DD, the Cat doesn't seem to appreciate the rain.", she chuckled and smirked at him.

"No. I'm not very fond of it.", he answered, a smile crossing his lips as well.  
He watched her for a while. She wore her hair down today and even took the time to put on makeup.   
At times Ocelot had the feeling that Both Miller and the Boss himself seemed to simply forget that she was indeed a very beautiful Woman.   
The Soldiers didn't though. Not that anyone tried any advances. And to be honest, no one worried about her. Everyone knew well enough she'd break any hand that tried touching her.   
Yet, Ocelot thought, something was off today. Something was special.

..........*............  
She heard the noise of popping Popcorn and cursing. The latter causing her to sit up a bit on her couch, focusing her gaze to the window, where Snake tried to climb up and finally reached something to grab and pull himself in.

The Angel grinned and turned around to get the Popcorn out of the Microwave.

"Did somebody see you?", she asked, a chip between her full lips. Snake glared at her.

"Infiltrating is what i do for a living. I'm pretty sure nobody saw me.", he said and walked over to her.  
He was still exhausted from a long mission and a longer briefing with Kaz. More than compliant he dropped on her couch in front of the small TV screen with the DVD Player attached to it.

The Angel placed herself next to him and leaned on his shoulder after the credits started rolling.

"DD", Big Boss called and the Dog jumped up to lay next to her feed. He really liked that dog, he just didn't admit it.

"What are we watching?", he asked after a while, since the title still hasn't been shown.

"You remember the Mad Max movie we watched a thew weeks ago?"

"The Apocalypse movie? With the fast cars?", he asked, raising his brows.

"Yeah that one. This is the second part.", she hummed softly, burying her face in his shirt. 

"Nice. I loved the first one.", he stated, an arm around her small frame now.

This had become their ritual. Since Para Medic told him all about movies, it was some kind of normal routine now to watch movies together, whenever he returned from a mission. At first he wasn't quiet sure, but he seemed to love it now. DD Did too. He was with them since he was a puppy.

She sighted softly.   
This is what she wanted for Big Boss. She wanted him to be happy and relaxed for some time. At least a little while. And he was.

"The third part shall be released next year."

"The third Mad Max?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome."


	6. They come in blonde?

Muffled noises woke her up.  
The sound of clothes rustling and of...Kazuhiras voice.   
Pushing herself up on her forearm she squinted her eyes, trying to get a hold of the situation. DD lay right in front of her, still on the couch making restless, anxious howling sounds. Intuitiv she put her hand on his head and stroke him carefully.  
Her fingers gliding through the soft fur, the dog's warm body shivering softly.

"It's alright boy. Good boy." She whispered, half asleep and yawning. Big Boss stood in front of her, in the middle of the room trying to fix his uniform. He struggled with the belt and looked more than stressed out.

"Pequot, arriving shortly at LZ"  
Pequots voice sounded muted through the Boss' IDroid. Still, it made her jump., blinking her eyes open in an instant.

"What? Whats going on? A Mission?", she stuttered, getting off the couch.  
Something hummed in the background, probably the Video Cassette, which was still going.

"Yeah. I just woke up. You remember that i told you about the White Mamba?", Snake mumbled, getting out of his grey sweater and into his bulletproof Vest.

Her eyes followed the sweater through the room as he through it, till it landed with a soft thud.  
"That kid...who brought together the children in the warzone...now? Why now?", she made her way to her wardrobe, and yawned while doing so. It was still opened. Snake always had some of his clothes here, just in case that things like these would happen. That one time the two watched Carrie and Kaz called in the most exciting moment...he had to sprint all the way to his place and came about 10 minutes too late to the LZ. It was too embarrassing.

"I have no idea. Kaz just gave the order. Could be my fault actually. Maybe he said it would be now a while ago and i just...forgot."  
She sighed, giving him 'that' look.  
"Oh...you really ARE getting old.",she hissed softly.

His back was turned to her and he struggled with his holster as her shirt dropped to the floor.  
"I know, don't tell anyone.", he grumbled.  
"Tell them what? That you naturally age every year?", she looked over her shoulder and raised a brow.  
"Yeah. Please.", he chuckled.  
"Your secret is save. Old bear."  
"Thank god."

"Alright then.", she sighted, almost done changing into her combat gear.

Snake turned and stared at her in furious confusion.  
"What the fuck are you doing?", he hissed, staring at her.   
"I'm coming with you for this one.", she stated, checking the handgun on the very top of her shelf.  
"You WHAT? No. Forget it.", he stepped forward, getting hold of the piece of metal in her hand.

"You don't really have a fondness with children. You'll be lost.", she sated calmly, looking straight at him.  
"Well, this isn't exactly your 'kind of mission' either if you plan on keeping him alive!", he hissed, closer to her face now, "And on top of that, I am good with children! I love children!"  
"And you are a terrible liar. Kazuhira?", she asked, her hand suddenly on the IDroid on his belt.   
The Angel held out her hand and Snake begrudgingly gave her the Droid, with a displeased look on his face.

"Yes? What is it?", he asked - The speaker function still on.  
"I'm going with the Boss for this mission.", she stated, as if it was a clear fact.  
"What, Why?", Kazuhira sounded shocked and Snake smirked at her with an I-told-you-so expression.

"I don't think that's a bad idea, you should.", Ocelot's voice suddenly chimed in and she smiled while hearing this.  
"Thank you Adamska.", she nodded, looking up at Snake.  
"Adamsk...no...no don't even think about it. These may are children, but we've gone wild. They are armed and they won't hold back. This is dangerous. They are Wildcards.", Miller hissed. 

"I don't think you should come. Stay here. I got this one", Snake interrupted , this time more caring and carefully.  
"Kazuhira, listen to me, do you actually think i can't handle children? If someone here can't handle children then it's the Boss.", she sounded more urging than annoyed.  
"I don't...Listen love I don't say you can't handle them, i'm saying you wouldn't want to shoot them if it came to it.", Kazuhira, too, sounded softer now.

"Do you truly think that? It's the other way around Kaz, that's 'why' I don't want V to go alone."  
Both Snake and Kaz went quiet after hearing the sharpness of her voice. For a moment it got very silent.

"It Isn't going to come to that.", Snake said. His voice calm and yet forceful as he stared her down, speaking more to her than anyone else.  
"So yes, maybe you could be helpful, but if anything i'd need your social skills on this one...", he added, two fingers massaging his temple. 

"That's what i'm thinking of too. Our Angel could be a great help with this one. And don't worry about her Miller, i made that mistake a long time ago.", Ocelot stated, the IDroid humming softly.  
"Hmpf...", Kaz growled and Snake sighted.

"Look. This is a sneaking based mission. And you know i work best if i'm alone with thi-", Snake started but was soon interrupted.   
"You're right.", she nodded, her hand ruffling through her hair, a defeated look on her face.   
Snake seemed a little confused at first, then satisfied.   
"No...no..you are completely right.", she sighted, tilting her head, smiling and nodding at him.  
She knew that. And i would be a loss of time to keep discussing about it.

He lightly touched her cheek and smiled at her. "Good. This doesn't mean that i don't need your help. Stay here and support me."  
"Ehm...sorry to interrupt Boss.", it was Pequot and both of them looked at the IDroid.  
"It's just...i guess you want to get a lot of children out of there. I'd suggest to take two helicopters for that mission, so it doesn't get too crowded. How about you stay in that second helicopter Miss? We'd need your help to keep these children, we get out, calm. I can't afford them distracting me in the middle of...whatever we encounter..."

Angel and Snake silently exchanged glances.  
"I like that idea.",   
"Me too. that's to best way i guess." Ocelot and Kaz agreed.  
Snake nodded to himself, thinking for a while until he took the IDroid again. "Pequot?"  
"Y-Yes Boss?"  
"If i could promote you, i would. Good job."  
"Thanks Boss."

She chuckled and slowly left the room. She looked back at him and smiled. "See you there. Be carefull with those kids."  
"Will be.", he answered and watched her disappear to the other LZ on the command platform.

........*.........  
The night was exhausting. Although disarmed and beaten, the children were an easy task for her.

"I think that was the last one.", she heard the Boss' voice in front of her, as he handed her an unconscious child into the helicopter.   
The Woman knelt on the metal floor, hunched over to grasp the Body in his hands.

She took the little one in her arms and after checking on him she carefully lay him down to the other ones.

The Angel looked around for a while.   
Snake himself seemed mostly unharmed and the night sky was clear, the air cold.   
It was a small village close to the shore. She couldn't hear the waves over the humming of the chopper but she was quite sure she could make out a vessel in the distance. 

"Alright. So there is only the Mamba himself left?" , she finally asked, her gaze fixed back down on him.  
"Yeah...i need to figure that out myself...", Snake growled.  
"Take him on the Chopper with you, parted from the others. I'm quite positive he needs special treatment...It's just a feeling but...we better keep him away fom the other children at first.", She yelled, trying to be louder than the helicopter.

Snake nodded. "Will do. Finding Targets is your think, right? Any idea were the brat could be hiding?"  
"Take a look inside the ship.", she pointed.  
"A what?"  
"The ship!", she shouted and he seemed to understand her this time.  
"Why?"m he asked bewildered, frowning at her.   
"He's their leader, Jack. He must have some kind of special position. Trust me. Take your time and search inside that ship wrack."  
He glanced at the wrack in the distance. Puzzled and confused, then back at her and nodded.

She leaned out of the chopper again, her gloved hand reaching for him. He followed her movements and grasped her small hand, the leather smooth in his hands.  
"Be careful!", she said, squeezing his hand.  
"Sure", he chuckled, "Have a nice flight home.", he called, loosing her touch as the chopper took of. 

........*........  
Not 20 minutes into the flight,  
the first kid awoke. She said on the ground in between them, watching the small body twitch and finally, dizzily rising.  
Dark brown, endless eyes stared into hers. A gaze that soon turned from tiredness and confusion to cheer panic.  
She held eye contact, very slowly lifting her hands, showing her empty palms as a sign of peace.  
"It's alright. Your save."

The Angel had somehow cheated her way through learning a handful of languages but whatever this Kid spoke was not one of them.  
After some failed communication she simply leaned back at the helicopter wall, smiling softly, pointing at the night sky.   
"A beautiful night, ey?", she said. Staring out of the opened helicopter door.

The boy looked at her,frowning first, then carefully nodded.   
She held out a hand, inviting him to come closer. He was unsure but after a small pause finally took the place next to her and the other children started whispering in Afrikaans.   
Her eyes wandered over to them, all still intoxicated and confused by the tranquilizer in their blood.

She put her hand on his head, on his sweet shining black locks and caressed him.  
"See that? Motherbase. You will stay here with us for a while. You are save here. And if you want to leave, you can leave, if it's save."  
She tried making gestures to make him understand and he stared at her with the wide and innocent eyes of a child.  
He may held a weapon once. But he never killed anyone. She could tell. Everyone who would look into these dark beautiful eyes will be able to tell.

The small dot in the ocean that she was pointing to earlier soon began to take form and soon the helicopter lowered and lowered, till it hovered a few feet over the ground.  
At about 7 feet she jumped out, landing with a thud and taking in her surroundings. Ocelot was one of the first people she spotted.

Turning again, she held out her hands, nodding at the curious eyes that darted out of the chopper.  
The first kid, who sat next to her the whole flight seemed to take it without hesitation and she caught him smoothly and gently sat him down. Two soldiers came to her aid and helped the other ones out.  
She gave them a smile. The kid slightly touched her hip and held onto her, she didn't look at him but set her hand on his head again to carefully play with his hair.

After making sure that every single one of the kids landed safely at Motherbase, she gave the sign and the helicopter started again.

"Where's the Boss?", a deep voice rang and she turned to meet the soldiers gaze.  
The kid at her side swiftly moved with her, using her as a shield against the man with the Ak.

"They can't be far, Wale. It will be best if we wait here for them. The Mamba will feel better, when he sees that his comrades are alright.", she answered and he obliged.   
"Yes mam."  
"Don't call me that. Sounds so old.", she hissed, grimacing and he chuckled.  
"Didn't want to call you Boss Miss.", he teased, crossing his strong arms in front of his even broader chest.  
"Yeah. you shouldn't. Or we both get a problem.", she smirked.  
They shared a laugh and lead the children to a save distance to the LZ.

Time passed.  
Over and over her eyes trailer the LZ and surrounding area, keeping an eye on all the 'sheep'.   
After all, these we're child soldiers, not your regular Primary students. Trauma is a dangerous thing, often enough resulting in spontaneous outbursts - and now would be as good of a time for it as any.

"So these are the new recruits, i see.", Ocelot smirked and she turned around as she heard his steps.  
"Stop joking around. The Boss still isn't here. I'm starting to get worried..."  
"No need for that. Here they come.", he pointed into the sky and she stared at the small light in the distance, slowly getting bigger and bigger until she could see Pequot greeting her. 

 

She nodded at him and and then turned her gaze to Snake, who jumped out, just as she did a few minutes ago, and held out his hand to the Boy inside the helicopter.

The Kid ignored him and jumped out himself, looking around Motherbase.  
She gasped and Ocelot watched her. She had a big grin on her face, which she struggled to hide.

Something overcame her and for a few beats she could feel her heart hitting her chest, barely containing itself.   
The resemblence was astonishing.   
How often had she dreamed and joked she would've loved to know dear Jack in his younger days? How often had she talked to Big Boss about those little bastard children on his. How she'd love one. Just one. Or two. Even better. He'd always brushed her off, telling her it was like she'd ask for a pet. But she knew, she knew she'd get her hands on them.  
What a dream come true. A tiny Snake. A tiny blond snake looking just as grumpy as his father. An enfant terrible at first glance.   
How has she wished for that? How long had she tried to track the two of them down? And finally, finally there he was, walking so close to her she could nearly touch him.   
V wasn't allowed to know. Oh she knew. She knew what she'd do with him. She had to contact The Boss...or should she? She wanted that little thing for herself. A teeny tiny Snake.

 

"What is it?", Ocelot tried to understand the emotions washing over her. He could basically see a thousand thoughts rushing through that pretty head of hers and understood none of them.  
"Ohhhhhh.", she squealed silently, joy in her eyes.  
"What...? Oh no..."  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh",, she hummed, her hand lightly brushing against her lips while hiding her grin.  
"Oh please God no."  
"He is SO cute!", she stuttered, filled with joy.

Big Boss left the boy behind, walking straight up to her and Ocelot.  
"Welcome to Outer Heaven.", he said, touching the boys back.

It all happened fast.  
In a matter of seconds the Kid ran up to him. The little hand of his grabbed a knife, which seemingly was attached to Snakes suit.  
But she knew Snake, Ocelot did too. One of the soldiers on her left started running forward, but it wasn't of much use.  
Before the attack actually started, Big Boss turned around, reached for the boy and slammed him onto the hard, metal ground.  
Her eyes widened. The boy was fast.  
"He's pretty good.", Ocelot whispered and she wanted to agree, but couldn't take her eyes of these two in front of her.

The boy laid on his back and started screaming.  
A pained, angry, helpless scream which made her heart stop for a second.  
But he didn't stop. Big Boss pushed the boys arm to the left, the ugly noise of a dislocated bone mixed up with the scream of the Mamba, who held his hand in front of his head and looked pained as he quickly turned his sight into another direction.

"SNAKE!"

The soldiers next to her, including Ocelot, jumped and either looked down or to her.

Big Boss rose up and glared at the Kid beneath him, then at her, as if he wanted to ask what he did wrong.  
She walked up to him and stared at him, angry enough to make him back off a few centimeters.  
"What do you think your doing, get away from my boy!", she didn't yell anymore, but hissed at him in a way he'd never heard her hiss before.  
"Your? What the...", he asked, looking sulky.

The knife still lay on the ground, and Eli tried to reach it.  
The heel on her boot clashed with the metal and he looked up to her.  
"You too young man. Stop.", she hissed and his jaw tensed.  
"Boss, take care of his arm. From here on we'll handle him. Soldiers. get those kids to their chambers!", she yelled, calmer but still somehow pissed and Ocelot had to hide a smirk. Seeing her handling the Boss like that really was something.  
"And stop giggling Adamska or you'll be next!", she shouted, he gulped and nodded, still smirking.

Eli let got a small cry, as Snake took care of his arm. The was on his feet again seconds later and glared at the Boss, before he went after the other kids.

 

Some time passed. A few seconds. A minute maybe.  
Big Boss stood next to her for a while, not saying a word. He knew she was mad at him for being so rough.

"Here.", she broke the silence.  
Her hand disappeared into her jacket, as she pulled out a small black box. He watched her handling it, revealing two cigars. He blinked, slightly surprised and took it with a nod, watching the second one know resting between her full lips.  
She sighted and then started to chuckle.  
"I am good with kids. I love children.", she mocked, quoting him.  
"Oh shut up. Stop teasing me.", he answered, lighting up his cigar, he had to smile nonetheless.

"What is it about the boy?", he asked as he held the flame up to her.   
"He's mine. From now on. See it as a project of mine", she simply huffed, inhaling deeply, blowing out soft smoke.  
"Project, huh? I wouldn't like you dragging the boy into your Mafia underground bussiness.", he growled, eyeing her.  
"I won't.", she said, staring straight ahead into the night, "It's a project of a different kind."

Snake tried his best to read her but failed.  
"...don't tell me your motherly feelings are acting up.", he laughed darkly.  
"Don't have those.", she turned to him with a smirk.  
He didn't understand. Of course not.   
"I would've been surprised.", he chuckled.  
"I'm full of surprises.", she whispered, leaning close to him, exhaling smoke, "Catch you later V."  
With that she turned away, catching up with Ocelot to start talking.

He watched them both and sighed until he started smoking again.  
He'd never get her.


	7. Confused and Tired daily

She sighted, staring out of her opened window.   
It was 3 am and the Seagulls had not yet started screeching.

Her eyes were red and for once, she did not wear any gloves. Bare skin caressed the sword in her lab with a fondness that some lovers can't bring themselves to show.  
Glancing at her like this, Ocelot thought about a lot of things. 

Why she'd called him over in the middle of the night.   
Where that inhuman glint in her eyes came from, or what exactly she was planning to do.   
But most importantly:

"How the hell did you get your hands on a Hattori Hanzó sword?"

She smiled softly, not interrupting the slow rhythm she cleaned the Katana with.   
The air was tense. Something was off. Very off and in all these years, he'd had that feeling a few times. Developed a kind of sixth sense for it. 

It was the feeling you'd have seconds before a cover was blown. The feeling you get when you fucked up.

"So.", she broke the deadly silence and very slowly, her head turned to him.   
Standing in her hallway, arms crossed in front of his chest.   
"You've heard of Hanzó?"

Ocelot blinked. She made him uncomfortable and not many people managed to do that.   
"I've...heard of them a few years ago. Some Prince in Marokko offered a good Million for one"

She chuckled darkly. "Yeah. Pretty rare they are. I...I usually kill using guns. Easy. Quick, you know the deal.", she looked straight into his eyes now.  
Ocelot glinted at her. His hands slowly roaming down his body, till they rested on his hips.   
He never left his room without at least any sort of pistol.   
Slowly, the man nodded. 

"This here...", she spoke, raising from her seat on the windowstill, "is for more personal matters."

Ocelot didn't say a word, his fingers softly brushing against the metal of his revolver.   
While The Boss had those gorgeous blue orbs, her Eyes were much less beautiful. Empty, dark and dangerous. 

One step at a time she walked up to him, raising the sword an inch a time. 

"Listen, Ocelot. I know. You've been wondering. Why I am here. Who I work for.", she stated, the tip of the weapon now resting so close to his throat a fly couldn't pass in between.

"Am I about to find out?", he asked calmly, raising a brow.   
She tilted her head, the edge of sword tilting with her in perfect harmony.   
"Not yet. First i want to make one thing perfectly clear."

He smiled.  
Fear was not a thing Ocelot concerned himself with. If one threatened him he might find the situation amusing. If one showed style he'd might even be interested. And, what a praise it was, at times he'd might even find himself admiring.  
"Go ahead.", he whispered. 

"If you want to know about me. Be a man and ask.", she judged, "I know you are a spy and all that, but c'mon, buy me a drink, and don't go rummaging through my underwear and documents like a Primadonna teen."

He chuckled.   
"To my defense, people mostly hide things in the same drawer as their underwear. And speaking of it, do you have a lover or do you just wear such fancy stuff for fun?", he remarked with a smirk.  
"Pure fun.", she hummed, the sword running down to his collarbone and over his chest till it stopped, softly touching the ground between his boots.

"Now, listen Cowboy, I need to know, how much you know.", she still stared him down.  
"Enough to wonder what one of the best Hitman available is doing on a military base.", he huffed, his hand running through his hair and then resting on his belt.

"Okay. I can work with that...", she sighted, turning away from him, "Can I make you a cup of Coffee?"  
"We need to have a talk?", he asked, watching her go over to fetch a drink for herself.  
"Yes. I suspected you knew and I brought you here to...give your opinion on something. I could use your help.", she spoke, white clear liquid filling a small glass between her hands.

"Wodka?", he asked, strolling over to her.  
His spurrs sounded alarming as ever and as she felt his chest pressing against her back she asked herself who was winning their little power play.  
"Yes. Russian. Interested?", she affirmed.   
"Always.", he smiled. 

Ocelot backed off again, wandering over to the small table in the corner of her room, taking a seat. 

"Now. I want to make...a deal with you.", the 'Angel' proposed as she took the seat opposite of him.   
Ocelot began to seriously doubt her codename's deeper meaning.   
"I'm listening.", he nearly purred now and she knew exactly how long he'd been waiting for some good explanations. 

"You need to cover me. For about two days. Arrange some things. And in return...", she suggested, gentle fingers pushing his glass over the table to him, "I will give you answers. All the answers you desire, little cat."  
He raised his brows in surprise, not taking her glance off the woman across from him.   
"You'll need to explain further.", he smiled.

"I got some...", she sighted, leaning back in her chair, downing her drink, "Intel on some old contract of mine.", her ganze wandered through her small appartement, as if bored, "Nothing special. Like I said, just something personal. I had this contract a few years back and the bastard got away. I just want a clean cut. Has nothing to do with...any of this.", she gestured around.  
"But you can't just Disappear off base to go headhunting...", Ocelot figured, sipping.

"Correct. I have some of the soldiers in my favor ...but I need someone of the higher-ups to calm down Venom.", she explained.   
"So you want me to tell him I saw you walking around base - doing this and that.", he gestured.  
"You catch my drift. He'll believe you. He and Kaz."

Ocelot watched her for a second before leaning back himself, shrugging.   
"Easy. Will be managable. You said...what? Two days?"  
"Three at best. One if everything runs smoothly.", she nodded, "Nobody can know i left base, you get me?", she pointed a finger at him.  
"Get you."

"And I get what, answers?", he finally came around, smirking softly.  
"You will. As soon as I'm back we'll plan a little session and you can...go ahead.", she said, making a small gesture with a hand.  
"I suppose i won't need to torture you to get the answers i wanted.", he chuckled.  
"No", she grinned back, "You will need to get me a drink however!"  
"I can live with that..."

Silence settled in with them and she watched the window, small raindrops beginning to fall.   
Ocelot studied her.   
A lot of things made a lot more sense know. And he knew the reason she looked so beaten up is because she'd probably been breaking her little head over this conversation for the last few nights.   
In a way, he was glad it ran so smoothly for her. He wouldn't make any trouble. He was too keen on finding out some things for that.   
A small smirk crossed his lips.   
Know that he knew who she was and what she was capable of, he saw so many possibilities it hurt his head. In the best way imaginable. 

..........*...........

"Kazuhira?"  
It always was so dark in his office that it was hard to spot him.   
But he really didn't seem to be here in the moment. He needed it to be so dark, he still wasn't completely blind. He could see, but every kind of bright light was poison for him and she usually made sure that nothing happened to him.

But what if something happened?  
During her and Ocelot's conversation this morning, one of the soldiers c her, contacted her, telling that Miller asked for her. She was quite surprised, that he was up that early.

"Kaz?", she asked again, taking a step inside the room and still holding tightly onto the door.  
He wasn't here. She carefully closed the door behind her and looked around.  
Something could have happened. He's clumsy. He always was, but it got worse after the...incident.  
What if-

"Ah, your here.", his voice echoed through the room as he stepped. She hadn't even noticed the room had a second door.   
Damn she was tired.

"Kazuhira? Are you alright?", she asked concerned, frowning at him.  
"What? Yeah. Of course. What is...never mind.", he shut her up.  
She sighted and looked at him. He had something in his hand and she watched him puzzled.  
"I brought you something."  
"Is that...", it smelled like something to eat.  
Kaz opened a little white box and handed it to her.

"...uhm...are you...is that a Burger?", she hissed slightly discussed.   
"The best one, you'll ever eat."

She grimaced.  
"I...you know i usually don't eat breakfast. And you know i'm not very fond of these things. So why...i mean it's very nice of you! No doubt! It's just..."  
"Eat it."  
"I don't quite know. Just...uh..turned vegetari-  
"Eat. It.", he pushed her.  
"Kaz...I'm sure Big Boss would be more than happy if he had the chance to ea-"  
"Do it for me."

She grumbled, then finally took the Burger and looked at it.  
A normal Burger. It smelled good, but her stomach grumbled and she didn't feel like eating anything now.  
Sighting, she looked at him and then back at the burger.  
She took a bite and Kaz seemed to slightly shift.  
It tasted great. A normal, pretty good burger.

"Its good. Very good. I like it. Thanks.", she said, after chewing the bite and put the rest of the burger down into the white box again, trying to shook him off.  
"Is it! It is, isn't it! Perfect!", he grinned and turned his back to her.  
"Wait. What are you doing? What was that for?", she frowned even more now, stepping after him.  
"I have big plans. Great Plans, my love!", he said and went off through the door he came in, leaving her along in his office.

There she stood. Gulping down the bite she just took, leaving her with no proof that this wasn't just some kind of fucked up dream.  
"I'm still in my bed.", she whispered, "This didn't happen...did it?"

.........*........

"Morning Quiet."  
Quiet turned around and greeted her with a silent hum, followed by a worried expression. 

The Angel's eyes looked as if she'd just been crying her eyes out, topped by dark circles around them. She was pale and Quiet couldn't quite define if she looked pissed, sad, or just tired.  
Not knowing what to do about if, she decided not to converse about it. 

"Watcha doin?"  
Quiet sighted and stretched on her bench-like bed.  
"Yeah. I know what you mean.", the Angel mumbled, stepping closer.  
After stretching a little more, Quiet turned around so she lay on her tummy and watched her, smiling softly.  
The Angel sat down in front of the prison bars and started telling her about the day and news around the base.  
Quiet smiled bright and hummed from time to time.

"Heard the Boss will go on a mission today, heard he'll take you with him"  
Quiets eyes shined and she shifted.  
"I can imagine you like getting out there, out of your cell. Your Cage, little bird.", the woman hummed.  
Quiet smiled and nodded softly, looking away from her and seemingly thinking about something.

The Sniper could feel something was off today. And she was slightly surprised that she cared. But she did, in a way. 

When she got up, Quiet snapped out of her daydream and watched her, standing in front of her cell.  
"I have to go now Quiet. I have to eat something and start working."  
"Mmm..."  
"And Quiet?"  
The Sniper looked up to her, expressionless.  
"It's nice to talk to you. Take care about him out there. And take care of yourself. Be careful. And if anything happens, you can try to tell me, okay?"  
For a few moments she just stared into the dark void-like corners of the cell. Out of nothing Quiet watched her again, smiling.  
It was her sign to go. She nodded and left the girl all by herself again. Inside her dark, void-like cell.

..........*...........  
She took a good look around.  
There were a few soldiers. Two tables were taken by small groups of them, making small talk and playing cards while laughing joyfully.  
Her stomach growled. 

"Pretty early for lunch.", the men behind the counter smiled.  
"Let's call it a brunch, I havn't had breakfast", she tried to smile back, but somehow muffled.  
"Poor thing. Here you go.", he said, handing her a plate.

She looked at him before taking it. He was handsome and something told her, that she'd seen him before.  
"You...you are one of the soldiers from MSF...you were in the combat unit...what are you doing here? Distributing food?"

He chuckled warmly and let one of his hands slip through his dark brown hair.  
"I...um...Its nice you remember me, Miss! I'm...doing this somehow...i volunteer."  
"Really? That's wonderful! Keep it up soldier. Keep care.", she managed to smile at him.  
"I will.", he nodded and she turned around.

"Hey! Wonna sit with us?"  
"Please?"  
"Please Miss, come on!"  
"We don't bite!"

The Angel turned to look at the small group of soldiers,which were calling her and waving all excited.  
A small sight escaped her and she turned on her heels to go to them. They cheered loudly and pushed some of their plates around to gain some space.

She sat down and greeted them.  
Some cards were placed on the table, some glasses, dirty plates, an ashtray and a few cents.  
She looked at her plate and pulled up her hood.

"You look like you had a rough night or two", the blonde man next to her smile reassuring.  
It got silent once again. It was so sweet to see the soldiers care for the female personal. Not just her. Most of the women here, who first thought they may would have problems in between all these men, we're treated with careful, gentle gestures and niceness.  
Of course, there were some guys who would whistle or say dumb things, but in the end the majority of the men took care of those cheeky guys.  
Doors were held open, the laundries were done extra careful and not once was a women involved in a fight between the soldiers. It was strange, but most of them were gentlemen through and through. And whenever there was even the tiniest rumor about a woman being bothered, the men reacted with a sharp bitterness and disgust that one of their family members were attacked like that.

"Nothing serious. ", she shook it off, "Nice of you to ask..."  
"No problem."  
"By the way... Am i right assuming gambling is strictly forbidden?", she spoke up, nudging her head at the cards on the table.

"Um...it's not like...", one of the soldiers chuckled, trying to play it cool, but she cut him off.  
"Poker?", she asked, not looking away from her plate.  
"Yes...Miss..."  
"Ante?"  
"We're...umm...just playing with pennies. Not much money..so...um...20 cents. Nothing like...play-"  
"Okay. I'm in. CAN i play with you guys?", she looked up at them.   
They stared at her in shock and one of them started grinning wildly.  
"Sure Thing, Miss."

..........*..........

She took the money out of her jacket and started counting.  
17 Dollar. Good catch. She smiled to herself and went on.  
The boys really have to learn how to play poker. If they hadn't stated that they don't want to play with her ever again, she'd probably shown them how to...

She looked up and froze in shock as she heard the noise.  
The noise of ringing spores. There was only one cowboy-russian-guy here. She pushed herself to one of the walls and carefully looked around the corner.  
She didn't feel like dealing with him, AGAIN. 

Not that she disliked him. He was just so exhausting to talk to. Espeacilly after the conversation they just had. She was tired and the last thing she wanted was running into him now.

He was looking straight forward, so he didn't see her sneaking around.  
As soon as she brought some distance between them she sighed in relief and suddenly spotted shiny blue eyes.  
A smile appeared on her face.  
The Boy stood there, watching her confused and somehow derisive.  
Eli. Eli they called him. The White Mamba. The problematic little new one. She had to smile. Simply had to.

 

He did not ask her what she was doing. He simply stood there. His brows raised and stared at her as if she was some kind of maniac.  
"You are the Mamba. The Infamous White Mamba, am i right?", she smirked again.

His expression changed. He looked...moved. Surprised first, then again slightly discomforted.  
She knew what he was thinking. He didn't like it to be called Eli. Of course he didn't. They took his identity from him with taking that name.  
It was her time to shine again and she needed to manipulate him a little to make him the good boy she wanted him to be. A hard task. But Big Boss is a hard task too and she made it. At least up to that point.  
Again, he didn't reply.

"I heard a lot about you! Your reputation precedes you. Must have been hard. I bet half of the soldiers here wouldn't manage to do such a thing. Leading all those men you have...my respect."  
Was that a small smile on his face? For the blink of a second.  
Charming seemed effective. 

"What are you doing here?", he asked.  
Finally. That was easier than she thought. Some soldiers told her that he spoke English. But to get something out of him that fast, after he didn't speak for so long was great success...for the moment.

"I have to get away from that Cowboy.", she smiled softly and he still stayed cold as ice, "Don't feel like dealing with him now."  
"Hmm.", he replied.

Asking him what he's about to do may be a little to pushy now so she just let silence settle between them.  
He was scanning her. She didn't look like the soldiers here.  
She wore her boots. Not the combat boots as usual. The fancy boots with the heels, which made her look taller than she was and the black non-military turtleneck top.

"You are...not one of the soldier here.", Eli stated.  
"Not really. But somehow."  
He twitched slightly.  
"I...will...have to go now.", he said, but still stayed were he was. Was that a light red on his cheeks?  
"Alright then, Mamba.", she said, walking away and raising a hand to say goodbye.

It was in that moment that she'd heard the unholy noise of the spurs again.  
She froze and a small smile hushed over Eli's faces.   
The boy thought for a moment.   
Not that He'd knew her at all...but that meant he still liked her better than the weirdo with the red scarf.

"Oi", he called and she turned around to glance at him.  
Eli pointed at a small curve between to metal constructs and with the noise nearing she quickly hushed over, pushing herself up against the wall.  
Ocelot passed and as she couldn't make out the noise any longer she sighted, relaxed her aching body and stepped forward again.

It was getting dark and cold outside.  
She looked back at the boy and smiled gently.  
They didn't say a word. She wanted to thank him but something held her back.

"It's getting cold. Do you want to have a jacket, Mamba?", she finally proposed.  
He smirked and suddenly chuckled. His cute, cocky, little british laugh and turned around, leaving her alone.  
"You owe me", he called and raised his hand.  
"Did he just...left me like...that's my gesture. That's MY thing.", she mumbled to herself, sighed and reflected on this very strange day as raindrops started dropping on her head.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is...unusual."

Ocelot just smiled at him while Big Boss observed the man that just put a plate in front of his nose.  
The Canteen was slowly starting to fill, like usual around the early morning hours.

"Don't like Eggs on Toast?", Adam asked, taking the seat across from him.  
"It's not the damn Eggs on toast.", he growled softly, starting to eat.  
"I Think it's you.", Kaz hissed, smiling at the thought of Snake being displeased with the Russian man.

Ocelot leaned back, taking a sip of his coffee. Per usual some of the newer soldiers glanced over to their table, before whispering things and going on with their life.

Kazuhira stared down the cup in front of him, Snake was on his second cup and as far as Adam could tell, it was already empty again.  
Snake was the kind of man who would just empty whatever you put infront of him - and Ocelot had found it amusing that the Angel had left him a list with things he liked most.

Not to break her heart, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that Snake probably didn't even know what he had on his table a few hours ago.

"No seriously.", Snake spoke, chewing, "Where's she."

"Think she was early. Saw her with Quiet earlier when I got here.", Ocelot stated absent minded, sipping again, "Say, Miller, have you gotten a hold on that Redfield-guy? The one who said he'd have Intel on the Base back in Kandahar?"

Miller looked up and frowned for a moment.  
"Yes I did. Turns out he'd had Contact to one of our men. I sent him and a troup out to-"

"She never misses Breakfast.", The Boss started mumbling and Kaz glared at him for being interrupted.

Ocelot bit his tongue.  
"Don't know, maybe someone asked for her.", he rolled his eyes, "You were saying Miller?"

"I send a small Unit out to make Contact with the man. He seems reliable. Plus he was the Brother of a former MSF member so i feel like we're on the safe side...", Miller continued, his hand caressing the cup in front of him.

Snake stared off into the distance, his mind soon occupied by more breakfast.

...*...

Quiet glanced at the Ocean in front of her, her hair softly swaying in the wind.  
She'd seen him around a lot lately and thought it was rather strange.

Usually, the little guy would be floating around the man on fire and here he was, just sprinkled all over the place.  
Yesterday she'd seen him in the distance, floating on one of the tower that overlook the base.

Little guy sure didn't seem hostile. Rather shy, if anything.  
Quiet, at least in theory, thought he wasn't evil at all.

There was something about him, or her, that was peaceful. Like the thing was forced by something to do what it did.

Now though, it didn't do a thing.  
It just floated around, breathing heavy into the child-sized gasmask - like a creepy more human version of a dandelion seed.

It didn't seem to be floating in any particular direction.  
It looked a bit, she though to herself, as if he (or she) was pushed around by the wind.

Quiet didn't quite know what to do.

She wanted to report to someone, yet didn't know how to gesture a little red haired child with black clothes and a god damn gasmask.  
It's not like there was a universal sign for that kind of thing.

The woman leaned her head on the railing in front of her, sighting.  
In a way, she did not care what was happening. In a way she had given up on finding meaning in things.

...*...

'Kazuhira Miller!  
I'd love to say i've heard a lot about you, but the Boss isn't one to chat a lot...never the less, it is a pleasure to meet you.'  
Her voice was soft like velvet , her hair falling in full waves as she leaned so close to him. - a fond memory

Kaz was staring down the framed Polaroid on his work desk.  
Rabbit was standing right next to him, smiling awkwardly.  
After bringing in some files she'd pointed out the picture and apparently triggered some flashback of his.

Now they just stood there, with him staring off into nothingness.  
She'd always found Miller to be a bit scary since 'it' happened.

Rabbit remembered liking him a lot back then. He was so...quirky.  
He used to be so full of energy and motivation and fun ideas.  
The new Miller was...different.  
Either way, she knew he liked her. He actually said 'Thank you' and over all treated her like a human being.  
He kind of...had a thing for the 'Older guys'. The people who've lived through MSF.  
In a way, she thought, he must be feeling responsible for them.

Rabbit decided to just silently cough and sneak her way out of the situation.

"It's uh...",  
Miller started in a calmer, softer voice than usual, holding her back from leaving.

"Some of the guys got..uh...the got a camera and just messed with it back in MSF. Naturally, the girls were the main motives...", he chuckled.

The young woman looked down at her boots, a smile appearing on her lips.   
"Yes, Sir, I remember...I once made on of you with that huge fish that-"  
"That was you?", Miller suddenly interrupted her and when she looked up she couldn't quite believe that he was actually grinning.

"Yes Sir, Moose had the Polaroid with him that day but decided to join you in the water so he gave it to me. I...remember the fish being to big i was afraid to touch it..",   
She mumbled, deep in thought. She remembered Paz being there, but was afraid to bring the girl up.

"Yeah...there's another picture titled with the exact same day it was...", Miller started but soon stopped talking as he turned around and started rumaging through his desk drawers.

The woman carefully stepped closer, watching him with a certain curiosity.   
It was quite unusual to have the man so excited about something now a days. She felt herself blushing softly as he smirked to himself, placing a box on the table between them.   
"I knew I still had those around...", he chuckled softly.  
Rabbit watched him in awe as he slowly reached for his sunglasses to take them off.   
He was, still, so beautiful and all the darkness that surrounded him could not lessen that.

"See?", he asked, and only now did she notice that he looked straight at her, a picture between his middle- and ringfinger.

She reached out and softly took hold of the paper.   
It showed Miller, together with Amanda and a few of the soldiers, all sitting in the green, a Gitarre placed in the Commanders lab as he leaned against a tree.   
-7th of Sept. 1974-

Millers small chuckle forced Rabbit's gaze off the paper and over to him.   
"Remember that day?", he asked and she leaned over to get a look.

It was Big Boss, with a cigar between his lips, appearently angrily shouting something at the guys who played soccer in the background.  
"Yes!,", Rabbit gasped, a grin plastered on her face, "I remember that. The boss got so into it he nearly had a fight after the match..."  
"Hah, yeah. When it all started I had to drag him to it, 'Soccer? Nah. Better not', he said. Not 10 Minutes into the match and he was hooked.", Kaz explained. 

"Oh, what about that one?", Rabbit pointed at one of the Polaroids in the Box.  
As the man in front of her fished it out he stared at it for a while, his features softening.   
It was the Angel in a long red dress that softly floated in the wind, holding a tiny black cat in her hands, just above her head, her nose touching the felines.

"Uh...what was it's name again...", Rabbit thought for a moment and Miller answered quite bitterly.   
"Nuke. Cat's name was Nuke."

The woman looked at him and frowned.   
Sooner or later they had to stumble over something that left a sour taste.   
Glancing back into the box a small chuckle escaped her. 

"What?", Miller asked, turning to look at her.   
"That one.", she simply answered, still giggling, holding up the picture. 

Miller smiled himself.   
It was him, Snake and a bunch of other soldiers sitting on a bench, wearing nothing but their briefs, a washing line in the background, full of drenched, wet, uniforms.   
"We went out and got home so dirty that strangelove wouldn't stop giving out to us...she made us strip and wash our clothes all by ourselfve...'Look what a mess you've made! Imagine the work that will take to clean! Do it yourselves maybe then you learn to appreciates a woman's work!' she preached..."

Rabbit smiled.   
"As far as I remember there wasn't a single woman in the laundry-group...", she chuckled.  
"Well, Strangelove appearently didn't care...", he smiled. 

........*.........  
Eli watched a lot of people.

He didn't like talking to anyone but the kids and honestly, since they've gotten here they all kind of stopped respecting him the way they used to. 

A few of them were still loyal to him, yet he felt like it wasn't the same.   
This place has taken everything he had build, SNAKE had taking everything he had build. 

Eli's hand formed into a fist and he huffed in anger and exhaustion.   
Sometimes he'd underestimated how huge this goddamn base was. He would start walking thinking and watching and suddenly he was in the middle of any other platform, desperately trying to make out where he came from.   
Everything here looked the same and he hated it. 

A few thing here were interesting though.   
He knew he had to look out for the Man with the red gloves. Even though he didn't mean him no harm he could be trouble. Especially if Eli was up to mischief and that was most of the time.  
Miller was different. Miller had a soft heart and Eli knew exactly how to use that.   
The man was looking out for him, protecting him in a way.   
And Snake, well Snake was a problem for itself.   
There was this strange woman who didn't talk, who would watch him watching people and when he would glare at him she'd simply smile.   
Like telling him that he'd lost their little game of hide and seek. 

He had no idea what to make of her and honestly, if anything, she was working with Snake and that meant she was the enemy.   
The other woman was gone.   
Eli had seen her leave last night and she had talked to the man with the red gloves as if there was something wrong going on.   
Not that he cared.   
Not that he cared about any of this. 

All he cared was bringing Big Boss down, and with it this godforsaken base. 

That and maybe the boy with the gasmask.   
But he wouldn't be talking about that with anyone.


	9. A cat's day

Ocelot felt uneasy as he sipped his coffee and stared into the nothingness that was the usual morning-buzz of the cafeteria. 

The men next to him chattered nervously about turned-down-calls and how the White Mamba had apparently stolen one of the newly delivered hand guns, that had arrived earlier this morning. 

Venom was just about to get up and find the boy, while Miller tried his best to talk him down, blessing the good old 'Boys will be Boys'-saying. 

The newest Buzz among the soldiers was that they'd had found Intel on a ex MSF soldier, that had been sorely missed.   
Young thing must have barely been a teen back then, Ocelot though.  
Not that it would have been strange for severely under-aged people running around on military bases. Not under the Boss' Command. 

There were a lot of things on his mind at the moment.   
He was the one who had his little contacts all over the base and kept track on every tiny rumor that was spread, whispered from one ear to the next. 

"Right?"

Adam turned his attention back to the men in Command, brows raised.   
"What was that?", he asked, cursing himself for being so sloppy. 

"I said, it's strange that she's not here, AGAIN, right?", Venom repeated, "That your fault?"  
Ocelot frowned. "Why would it be?"  
"Because you bang heads from time to time - i've heard.", Miller explained, the spoon in his coffee clinging against the ceramic walls of his Cup. 

"Nah. Not true. We get along better than i've expected.", Ocelot answered. He didn't even need to lie for that one.   
"Maybe I said something?", Big Boss grumbled suddenly, his gaze drifting off. 

"Nah. She didn't answer my call either.", Kaz shrugged.  
Ocelot's neither - that he knew. She'd told him she'd pick up or at least call back if something came up.   
For a moment he thought about in what ways Snake would kill him if something was to happen to her. 

"She looked sick though, maybe she'd just...I don't know. Sleeping off a cold or something.", Snake leaned back in his chair, drinking the leftovers of his Coffee.   
"Lazy bastard...", Kaz huffed. 

..........*...........

Ocelot was exhausted by noon.   
Not exhausted in that sense, but ready for a rest.   
Not that he'd give himself said rest. He knew fully well that he was the kind of person who stays down as soon as he sits.   
So he wandered around in his freetime, glancing at the base and it's usual busyness and fished for some information while he did so. 

'I like walking with you. It's relaxing...The small clinging of the Spurs.',   
The Angel had told him that, a week or so ago.   
Smiling to himself he checked the IDroid. No call.   
She better not be dead.

He had a small plastic plate in one hand, finally leaning against a railing while he ate.   
The man hated that god damn Cafeteria and if it wasn't for the Boss, he wouldn't be sitting in there in the morning either.   
The food was good. Better than he'd expected the first time Miller had told him to come to the base. 

He remembered that time, in a way at least, fondly.   
While The Boss was snoozing away for a few years, he and Miller had been on their own.   
The food wasn't the Only thing Ocelot had been surprised by. Originally, he expected to be hating the Japanese's guts, but if he was honest to himself, he liked him more than he would've imagined.   
Not that he showed it. 

He could read Miller like an open book. The man thought highly of himself and surely could back some of said thoughts up.   
He was a good business man, had charm and a touch for all things concerning higher ups.   
Yet, he was naiv. Naiv and Blunt, Dubious about all sorts of things, Erratic and Meddlesome.   
If Ocelot was, well an Ocelot, Miller was the personification of a Labrador. Loyal only to his Boss, dumb and questioning yet charming to all strangers visiting the house. 

Thinking about it though, it was not like Snake was a Snake at all.   
Maybe one of those cute Lazy Ballpythons, just more gruff.   
A Butterfly was fitting though.   
Fitting for the young, silent Woman that Ocelot was looking at from the corner of his eye. 

She was sitting at the edge of the Platform, her legs dangling down, her head leaned on the lowest railing, softly moving in a rythm. 

Quiet was wearing headphones and Ocelot could make out silent tunes, too silent to understand or recognize though.   
As he walked up to her he hadn't been thinking about how to approach her. He was standing right behind her and simply touching her would give her a fright. 

Thinking for a while, he smiled in genuine relive as she'd turned her head to look at him.   
"Sorry.", he chuckled, holding up his hands. 

The smallest smile washed over the womans features, as she twisted to her left, getting something.   
Ocelot watched her curiously. It was a notepad. A small book with clear white pages.   
H I O. - she wrote and held it out to him. 

She grinned and Ocelot chuckled, walking up to stand next to her.   
"Did the Boss Give you that?", he asked.   
Y A 

"I see. I thought so. Say, you fancy music don't you?", he turned to her. She hadn't stopped the tape yet and nodded. 

For a moment, they sat in silence and Quiet then turned to her Cassette player, fiddling with it.   
She finally took out the small black tape, handing it to the man. 

"-Butterfly's Vol. I-", Ocelot read and chuckled softly, while Quiet was already writing again.   
A. D I D I T. 

"Did she? That's nice. She's making the one's for the Boss two, isn't she?", Ocelot mumbled, thinking to himself.   
Y A 

U S H O U L D A S K   
Ocelot frowned.   
"For what?"  
T A P E

He laughed. 

..........*............

"Eli? I know you're in there and I'd very much like you giving that Gun back...", Ocelot pressed, his hands on his belt.   
Next to him stood a group of soldiers, all anxiously staring at the stairway in front of them. 

"I FOUND IT.",   
the young British voice hissed back from somewhere above them.  
"Finders Keepers isn't exactly applying to this situation Eli!", Ocelot yelled back, more annoyed with the boy than worried. 

"Be careful, Commander. Boy has Shot a few times already.", Tiger grumbled, his arms crossed in front of his chest.   
"How many times exactly?", Ocelot turned his head.   
"Five. I guess.", he shrugged.   
"Exactly.", the Commander hissed again.   
"No, he's right. It was Five times. At least. I've heard Five since i came here.", another soldier explained. 

Ocelot nodded.  
"ELi, Please, I don't think you can handle such a gun without hurting you-"

Before Ocelot could finish three shots could be heard, the bang echoing through the building.   
"OH? Come up here and we'll SEE!", The Boy yelled back. 

"Please Eli, you'll hurt yourself. Would you please calm down? I'll be coming up now....and i DON'T want you to shoot me, Is that alright?", Ocelot asked, starting to walk up the stairs.   
Two more shots.   
"THE HELL YOU WILL!", Eli screeched, his voice sounding terrible raw and screechy from shouting so much. 

Ocelot sighted in annoyance and kept walking until he saw the boy pointing the gun at him.  
"Don't Move!", he hissed.   
"Eli, you're out of Bullets boy...", Ocelot sighted, his hands on his hips. 

Realization hit him and he losened up, standing straight and shifting the gun in his hand.   
"Oh come on...really? How do YOU know?", Eli mumbled, pulling the trigger and noticing the empty clicking sound.  
"Sorry Boy.", Ocelot shrugged, "Checked what kind of Gun we'd been ordering."

"Listen, If you want a gun that's fine. Come meet me at the shooting range and I'll teach you a thing or two, but-"  
"I don't neeeeed anyone to teach me.", Eli hissed back, his hands now crossed in front of his bare chest.   
"Fine. Whatever. But stop stealing guns. You Annoy your father.", Ocelot sighted.   
"He's NOT my Fath-"  
"And stop shouting! Jesus, boy!", Ocelot hissed now, two fingers pressed against his temple. 

.........*.........  
After training with some of the Soldiers for another few hours Ocelot leaned back against one of the Iron walls behind him.   
DD was trotting up and down next to him and waited for their daily session, not knowing that Ocelot planned on skipping that today. 

It had been a long day already and there was still a task or two to be taken on.   
A moment of piece and Quiet was the perfect-

"There you are!"  
The Bosses Voice both soothed and Stressed Ocelot out.   
"Here I am.", he mumbled more to himself than to the man that was approaching him.   
"Have you Seen her?", Snake asked, mechanical hand running through his hair.  
"Quiet? She's at the-", Ocelot started but was promptly interrupted.   
"Nah, I was with her a minute ago, the other one."

Ocelot chuckled at the thought of two Ladies among over a hundred men on this Base.   
It wasn't true but still, a few more women wouldn't hurt. 

"Yeah I saw her at the animal platform with some of the kids.", Ocelot shrugged.   
Snake frowned. "I thought the animal Platform was closed this week?"  
"Uh...yeah. Wait. Was that Today? I'm honestly a bit...it was a long day", Ocelot sighted and shrugged, "I definatilly saw her today though...where was that again..."

Snake stared at him with a knowing look. A questioning look.   
"You know something."

Ocelot frowned, then leaned his head back, then frowned again and laughed uncomfortable.   
„Me? Noo. Stop that nonsense! I‘m sure she‘s around somewhere...“

Snake stepped closer and Ocelot felt his cheeks warming up as the man leaned over him, forcing his back to hit the wall behind him.   
„Adam“, Big Boss started, his voice low, pressing his hand on the space next to Ocelots head, „You better tell me. I swear to god if she ran off again-“

„Sorry? 'Again'? What do you mean 'again'?“, Ocelot questioned, his form relaxing slightly. 

The thought of being caught off guard had caused him to tense up a bit. Not that he Really tried to hide anything. If he‘d given his best he could‘ve sold Snake that she fell in love with a random stranger and was off to join the circus. 

And he was honest, like true to the heart honest, he had to admit that he may or may not dreamed about this very scenario before. 

„Doesn‘t matter. I need to know if she‘s on the base or not.“, Snake huffed.   
„I told you, I saw her.“, Ocelot played cooly, tilting his head.   
„I know you told me! What I need to know is if you lied to me to cover her.“, the bigger man pressed. 

Ocelot hated this.   
Not being pressed flush against a wall by John, but holding up the lie he was telling.   
Who knew the whole base would be looking out for the woman? This was harder than expected...  
If only he'd taken this more seriously. It was somehow embarrassing to fail at what he was best in

„You sound like there are trust issues between the two of you...“, Ocelot questioned.  
„I sound like there are trust issues between the two of US.“, Venom hissed and Ocelot chuckled.   
„None John.“, he smirked and enjoyed himself way too much. 

Snake kept staring down at him, his eye as blue as ever and the way Ocelot looked back at him could only be subscribed by one of those Romance-Novelle authors.   
Romance Novelles not unlike the ones, that one would find underneath Ocelot‘s Pillow if one was to looking. 

„Listen, John...“, He started, still not able to brush that smile of, „How about we go get something to eat and talk about it?“  
„Are you admitting that you know something?“  
„I‘m admitting that i‘m HUNGRY, John. And that it may come back to me where i‘ve seen the woman.“, Adam shrugged, not breaking eye contact. 

Big Boss sighted, not stepping back but standing straight now, leaving Ocelot with (unwanted) room to breathe.   
„Dinner DOES sound good...“, he mumbled, looking down.   
„Very good! Come on so.“, Ocelot smiled friendly, his hand hitting Snake‘s back as he passed him. 

………….*……………

„Miller“  
„Cat“

The plates made an ungly clinging sound as they hit the table and Ocelot imidiately leaned back, looking around.   
„Wait.“, Miller started, glancing at the man, „Do I read that correctly? You hate it here too?“

Ocelot chuckled and nodded.   
„It‘s horrible. I can‘t eat with a hundred pairs of eyes on me, especially with all the chattering around.“, he explained.   
Miller lowered the folder in his hands he‘d been staring at.   
„I know right? Why are you here then in the first place?“, Kaz asked, frowning.

Ocelot did not answer but simply gesturing over to Big Boss, who was mentally so sunken into his bowl of Chili that he probably wasn‘t following the conversation anyway.   
„You?“, he asked after that and Miller shrugged. 

„Honestly“, he started, I usually don‘t eat dinner here. USUALLY The Angel or some other guy brings it over to my office.“  
„She‘s still not around?“, Ocelot asked innocently, having another spoon of his Soup. 

„Nope.“, Miller sighted, continuing to read through his files.   
„Strange“, Ocelot brushed it off.   
„Strange indeed.“, Snake huffed, throwing an angry glare in Ocelot‘s direction. 

„Wait.“, Miller whispered, putting one and two together, „You‘ve got something to do with it?“  
Ocelot put down his Spoon and tried his best to look offended.   
„Why the hell does everyone suspect ME? What do i have to do with her?“, he asked.   
"It isn't too strange to suspect the quadruple Spy, is it?", Kaz challenged.  
„Well I don‘t know but I know you do!“, Snake growled and Ocelot rolled his eyes. 

„Very valid evidence, John.“

………………...*…………………..

„Pequot here.“,   
the boy answered the call, leaning back in the Pilot seat of his chopper.   
He was just done cleaning up his workspace and watching the sunset through the huge frontwindow. It was strange that of all the places he chose the one place he worked at to relax, but honestly? He just liked it. 

„Hi Baby Boy...“

Pequot nearly spit out his drink. Sitting up in an instant, pressing the headset closer to his ear.   
Of course, nobody knew that he had a crush on the woman - but honestly? Everyone knew. 

„Uh...Hi Mam! Good Evening!“  
Her voice had been soft as always and that flirty undertone of hers never seized to confuse him. 

„Good Evening to you too, Darling.“, she purred.   
She sounded hurt. Although trying her best to suppress the whining in her voice.  
„Listen...Can you do me a teeny Tiny Favour?“

„Of course, Mam!“, Pequot nodded althugh knowing she couldn‘t see him, „Anything!“

„Good Boy...Would you please contact one of the security boys that there is a small fire in the East building of the RnD Platform...could you do that for me?“, she asked.   
Her hand was pressed against her shoulder as blood seeped through, leaving small drops behind her.   
„Uh...of course...I‘ll do that straight away, Mam...do you...uh...do you need the Chopper or...“

„No no! Your just Saved as Baby-Boy on my Droid and I wanted to call the very first number. B is pretty high up you know? I just uh...urgh...i forgot the name of the lad from the security team you know?“, she chuckled sweetly. 

„Oh of course! I‘m on it Mam!“

„Thank you Baby Boy-“, she hummed and the next thing he heard was the soft Buzzing of the dead line. 

.................*..............  
She imidiately turned around to the soldier next to her.   
„Okay perfect, got myself a cover...now...you got the stuff I told you to bring?“, she asked, looking at him.   
While talking to Pequot she had gotten off the Chopper, already starting to get all her gear off herself, handing it to the man next to her. 

The man nodded. He‘d been on the Chopper with her and he‘d been the one to patch up her shoulder in said Chopper on the way here, although it was bleeding to badly for him to do anything about it.

„Here you go.“, he nodded, handing over a black sweater.  
They were walking in a fast pace since standing to close to a chopper nearby might‘ve seemed suspicious, Cover up story or not. 

„Thanks Octopus...“, she muttered, her hands working on the buttons of her shirt, „Is it longsleeved?“

„Yepp.“, he answered, his eyes trailing over her skin.   
Not that he had any bad intentions. But he was studying to be a medic and he wanted to make a good impression to the Doc, when he'd tell him what exactly her injuries where. 

She had some huge dark bruises all over her chest, back and stomach. Due to bullets he guessed, probably saved by a bullet proof vest.  
It hadn‘t helped her shoulder however. Her collarbone was broken and a bit of red-tilted bone was peeking out, causing the blood to run down the side of her body. 

Octopus stopper her for a second, shielding her body with his as she got rid of her vest and shirt and changed into the good old turtleneck top that he‘d brought for her. 

„Stand still for a second...“, he whispered, pulling out a hairbrush and starting to run it through her locks, „There‘s blood in your hair. A lot of it. Noone will beliefe THAT happened while you fell down the stairs...“, he explained. 

„Oh...“, she whispered, looking up at him, „You‘re right...thanks.“

„You‘re eye is a bit too blue too. It needs at least a day to get that swollen and dark...“, he continued.   
„I hit it yesterday so. Clumsy two days in a row...“, she made up another lie, shrugging softly.   
„Okay. Are the burns on your arm really bad? They look really bad..can you stand the long sleeve?“, he kept asking.

She sighted.   
„It hurts like hell. I‘l be happy to get out of it as soon as...oh shit...“

…..……..*…..…...….  
Ocelot spotted her first.   
Just standing there, getting her hair brushed by someone.   
He couldn‘t see a lot since she was quite a bit away, but he COULD see that she looked like she‘d been to hell. 

Their eyes met and the Angel‘s face looked as panicked as Ocelots.   
This wasn‘t supposed to happen.   
Her plan was to get to the Medical Platform and play the clumsy little girl.   
Right now she didn‘t look clumsly. She looked like she‘d killed a bunch of people with a shotgun at point blanc range. 

„Oh no.“, Ocelot whispered, knowing full well this could end badly for her.   
Miller and Snake were right next to him and thank god the two of them were eagerly engaged in a conversation about what a good boy DD was. 

The Angel gestured a hand on her throat and then pointed off. Octopus looked up from her hair and gasped slightly.   
„Oh oh“  
„Oh Oh? OH FUCK, you mean...“, she hissed silently.   
„What do we do? Run?“, he asked.   
„I can‘t run you idiot...“, she hissed again.   
„I can...“, Octopus shrugged, looking sorry.   
„Oh no you won‘t! Ocelot will save us!“

„Uhhhh Boss...“, Ocelot started.   
Boss looked up and back at the man. „What?“, he gruffed.   
„I Uh….I forgot something in the Cafeteria.“

„No you didn‘t.“, Snake frowned, looking over his shoulder.   
„Yes, come with me for a sec?“, Ocelot pointed back. 

„There is nowhere to go...We‘re fucked...“, Octopus hissed at her, looking around anxiously. The next container or ANYTHING to hide behind was too far off.   
„Ocelot won‘t fail“, she stated, not taking her eyes off of the men. 

Snake was still discussing with the Russian while Kaz was staring off into the distance.   
He tried to concentrate but it was damn hard to see.   
Tilting his head and frowning he though for a while.   
That definitely was a woman‘s silhouette, but was it her? Yes it was! It had to be. Kaz had looked at that backside often enough to realize that. Not that he‘d ever admit that THAT was the reason he noticed her but nobody had to know.

„Hey Boss. Look who‘s finally gotten out of bed. Lazy as always.“

Ocelot‘s heart skipped a beat.   
Snake slowly turned his head. 

„How the fuck Miller...“, Ocelot cursed under his breath. 

„Ocelot failed.“, Octopus whispered, „We‘re fucked. I‘m out of he-“  
„You STAY.“, she hissed, grabbing onto his collar. 

„Hi Jack!“, She smiled brightly, putting on a big grin. 

........…….......…..*...…............……..

„What the hell...“, Snake went a bit pale as he looked at her. His heart beating faster with every single step. 

Half of her face was covered in deep dark blood and she had a huge open gash just underneath her eye, which was purple like a plum.   
Her lip was split and the other side of her face was one big bruise.   
The turtleeck did it‘s job though and covered most of the damage. 

„WHAT the hell!“, he repeated, stopping in front of her, his big hand rushing to her face, holding her chin up to him.   
He leaned in close and examined her.   
She held still, trying to hold back a hiss of pain. 

„I know right?“, she chuckled sweetly and smiled at him.   
He looked dead serious. Ready-to-kill-serious. 

„You‘ll tell me what happened right fucking now or-“  
„Woooow, you look...lovely.“, Ocelot chuckled, desperately trying to lighten the mood.  
He and Miller were walking up behind Snake. 

 

„Holy Fuck...“, Miller hissed, immediately walking up close to her. 

Her eyes trailed the mans body up and down and gave him a small smile before looking back at Snake.   
The Snake who still held her chin up and who still stared her right in the eye. 

„Answer.“, he growled and she felt her stomach twist at how dangerous he sounded.   
„What the hell happened?“, Kaz pushed, stepping even closer. 

Octopus shifted behind her, feeling as unwell as humanly possible. 

„Well...I won‘t be saying names, since this is my personal problem“, she explained very softly, „I was training with one of the guys and it started to get a bit...well“, she tilted her head but the Boss‘ hand put her right back in place.   
„What do you mean, ‚WELL‘“, Kaz hissed angrily.   
Whoever that was he would find out and skin him alive. 

„It got quite..intense?“, she chuckled, holding her hands up in defense, „It‘s fine though, it‘s not like-“

„What the fuck is with your hand?“, Kaz asked, looking shocked. 

She, Octopus, Snake and Ocelot shifted their glance all at the smae time to her left hand that was dripping very light blood, looking burned.   
For a moment she was glad for the horrible pain of the long sleeves, at least nobody saw that her whole arm looked like that. 

„Oh it‘s nothing...that‘s fine it‘s ju- STOP TOUCHING IT!“, she whined, biting her lips hard as Snake grasbed her wrist, letting go the second he saw the tears welling in her eyes.

Venom didn't understand.   
He was worried. Worried and angry. She always told him if she was going on a mission and she would never ever come back that injured.   
The woman looked like she'd been in a barfight - and the worst thing?  
The worst thing was that he blamed himself. Because he wasn't worried enough and because he hadn't been looking for her.

„Well...there was this-“, she started but Snake interrupted her.   
„Stop lying. Why are you lying to me?“

He gave her the puppy-dog eyes and it made her soul hurt more than her body.   
She frowned softly. 

„We uh...“, Octopus started, the three man shooting him angry glances, „We were just on our way to the medical Platform.“

„WHAT Happened.“, Snake hissed again, turning back to her. 

She looked away, a thousand thoughts running through her mind.   
„It‘s embaressing and i Don‘t want to talk about it...“, she answered silently. Nearly a whisper. 

„Woman, I swear to god-“; snake started angrily. 

„It was the cookies, okay?“, she rolled her eyes, angrily glaring at him.   
The frown on his face dissappeared and turned into concern and shock. 

„The What now?“, Miller asked. 

„I...“, she sighted, looking at the ground, „Fuck this is humiliating...“   
She looked so beaten it made Snakes heart hurt. 

Ocelot blinked.   
Damn she was good. He did not expect her to be so...wicked. She was telling a bad lie just to be able to tell a better lie afterwards - making said lie believable.   
"Pretty good..", he whispered.

„I was baking cookies for Nahabe‘s birthday next Tuesday and they burned….“, she whispered.   
„Oh my god...“, Snake started realizing.   
„They...burned me when i tried to get them out and...well you know the steps are right behind that oven in...“  
„Oh. My God.“  
„So I fell down the stairs as I tried to get back from the flames and-“

She couldn‘t finish her sentence because the Boss pulled her in a tight hug, pushing her face against his chest. 

The Angel did her best not to cry and scream from all the pain. 

"There was a fire being reported by one of he soldiers earlier on...i had no clue it was you...", Miller mumbled. 

„You are so dumb.“, Snake growled.   
„I Know...“, she lied.   
„You are SO dumb. And Clumsy.“, he pressed her harder against him and she bit her lip even more bloody.   
„I know.“

Ocelot was smiling softly.   
Having her pride trembled like that must hurt more than the injuries and in a morbid way, he enjoyed it.


	10. A has come to

The second her eyes blinked open,  
she took a deep breath in, so deep that her rips started hurting.  
Looking around she noticed fresh flowers on her night stand and an opened window to her right.

As far as she‘d remembered there hasn't been too much blood loss on her part and her damaged arm had been taken care off.  
She leaned her head back onto her white sterile pillow and sighted.

It was then, that she heard a small shifting noise.  
It was even further to her right than the window and she turned her head with a small frown.

„Oh...Hi you.“, she smiled softly.  
Quiet smiled back, gesturing a small waving motion.  
She was placed in a small chair next to the bed and only now took out her headphones.

The Angel watched her and then smiled a big toothy grin.  
„You listening to my tape?“, she asked softly and her voice was so hoarse that it was barely a whisper.  
Quiet smiled back, looking shyly at her lap and the Cassette Player in it, her thumb brushing over it like over treasured jewelry.

She twisted slightly, grasping for paper and pen that lay on the nightstand next to her.  
Y A. T H X. I <3

The angel softly bit her lip, smiling genuinely.  
„That‘s cool. I‘ll make you some more, later on.“, she whispered.

Quiet frowned, the small smile still present.  
The woman in the bed did not look too good. Although the bruises had turned into a softer purple by now.  
D R. ?  
She wrote down, turning the paper around for her to read.

The Angel squinted her eyes, still feeling dizzy.  
„Uh...no. No don‘t. You‘d get in trouble if someone sees you here...uh...my...IDroid is..“, the angel gestured to her side, „Somewhere there….call Venom for me, will you?“

Quiet frowned harder. Looking a bit heartbroken.  
Before the Angel could question her melancholy she quickly started scribbling again.  
M I S S I O N

„Huh?“, the woman gasped, frowning and then looking up at Quiet, „But he wasn‘t suppose to….“  
Again, Quiets scribbling shut her up and she patiently waited.  
U S L E P T

The Angel went silent after that. Just blankly staring ahead.  
She pushed back the blanket she was buried under, her hand running over her tummy.  
„How long?“, she asked finally, looking at Quiet with sad eyes.

Quiet held up her hand, Middle and Index finger outstretched.  
The Angel frowned again.  
„Peace?“, she asked, tilting her head on her pillow, „I don‘t….OH...Okay.“

Quiet chuckled softly, starting to write again.  
V. B E B A C K S O O N

„Today?“, The woman asked, shifting her body a bit.  
Y A

She nodded.  
Silence settled, although it was a comfortable one.  
Quiet knew the woman was happy she was here. It was nice to wake up with someone by your side.  
Meanwhile a thousand thoughts rushed through the Angel‘s head.  
How the Base had been doing and if Venom was out to get the Girl – and most importantly if anything had been discovered concerning her little trip.  
Everything was still feeling dizzy and as if her thoughts were running a bit wild, intersecting and rumbling into each other.

It was only when she felt Quiets hand on her shoulder that she looked up at the woman,  
Who strangely held two fingers up behind her head.  
The Angel frowned, not understanding that she was gesturing cat ears, until she heard the clinging of the spurs coming up the hallway.

The two woman waited for a while, anticipating the man to finally enter the room.  
„Quiet, visitor‘s time is over, the doc wants to check on her and if anyone sees you in-...“,  
Ocelot had started talking before he even reached the room and now stared into the dark eyes that stared back at him.

„Hi Ocelot. I feel funny.“, the Angel smiled, laying on her back again.

Ocelot blinked a bit unbelieving before placing his hands on his hips, smirking.  
„You gave us a fright, you know that? Doc said you‘d been totally out of it! Eating and Sleeping don‘t harm you, you know that?“, he gave out to her, stepping closer.  
She still smiled, leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling.  
„Ahh yeah. But I wanted to finish that damn mission as fast as possible. Not to get you in trouble, you know?“, she whispered.

Ocelot threw Quiet a questioning look and Quiet just nodded, as if understanding that this information was to be kept privat.  
The man trusted her and turned to the nightstand, purring a drink of water.

„Here. You sound like you need it.“, he said, handing her the glass.  
Her eyes wandered over first and the cheer sight of water made her head spin.  
„You got some Vodka? Or Rum?“, she asked.  
Ocelot chuckled. „With the amount of Morphine that‘s in your blood we better not do that“, he spoke, helping her to get propped up, „Later though i‘d love to, if you‘re up for it.“

She laughed, starting to sip.  
„Sure, if you‘d like to.“

„Say...what did the Doc find?“, she asked after a while, her voice much smoother now.  
Ocelot glanced at her. She did look beaten up but not too bad.  
„Well“, he started, taking a seat next to her on the bed, „Not much to worry about, really. Your Collarbone will be okay in a while, just no more training CQC for a while, trust me though – your boys will be relieved to hear that.“

She chuckled, leaning her head against the headboard behind her.  
„Oh come on. I‘m always easy on them.“

He smiled, „Sure. Where was I?“, he raised his hand, leaning over her to tap the small bottle of Morphine that hung above her.  
„Ah right, so, you‘ve got some pretty bad second degree burns on your arms but we‘ve got you some top treatment, so that shouldn‘t be bothering you for too long.“  
„Good.“, she nodded at that, watching his every move.

„Well, the rest was really just bruises. Doc said you hit your head pretty badly, but luckily no concussion. Your two-day-nap was mainly caused by exhaustion. You body gave out on you as soon as you gave it a chance to rest.“, he explained, his finger brushing over her knuckles.

Knuckles that looked awfully beaten.  
„Did you punch a wall while falling down the stairs?“, he teased and she chuckled at that.  
„Something like that.“, she answered, turning her head to Quiet, „I honestly feel so much better. I think i really just needed a good sleep. I‘ll be standing in a few hours.“

Quiet smiled at that and got up, gesturing at the window.  
„Oh. Yes, Sure. Will I see you around?“, The Angel asked, holding out her hand to the woman.  
Quiet smiled softly, taking the beaten hand into hers, leaning down to press the softest kiss on the Angels forehead.  
She nodded and turned away, disappearing into thin air.

„Well well...that was.. interesting?“, Ocelot looked at the Angel, one brow raised.  
„We get along quite well.“, the woman smiled, fondly replaying the affectionate move in her head.

„Well, Don‘t rush. By the way. Nobody will blame you for staying put for a day or two more.“, Ocelot warned her.  
„We‘ll see. Oh and Ocelot...what time is it?“, she asked, frowning softly.

The man shifted his gaze to his watch. „ Quarter past 8. Am.“, he answered.  
„Good. That‘s good. Can you come by at...let‘s say 11 tonight?“, she asked, looking him straight in the eyes.  
„For?“  
„You‘ll see.“, she whispered.

Ocelot looked interested and confused, yet having an idea what she was on about.  
„Say...how did Miller take it?“, She asked, all relaxed again, all the tension vanished.

The man laughed.  
„Trust me, as soon as you‘re on your feet again you are in for a beating. The man was furious.“

….....…...……...*..…...…...…...…

Kaz felt strange having a kid standing in his office.  
So he sat back in his chair, glancing at the boy, judging his bold stance silently.

He had heard some of the soldiers downstairs trying to stop the boy but apparently there was no stopping in that little brat so Eli had walked all the way up to the third floor.  
All of that just to stand in the doorway, his arms angrily crossed, staring the older man down.

He had no idea why, but Miller somehow liked the boy just as much as he despised him.  
In a way, he reminded him of himself in younger years. Not that he‘d ever ran around steeling weapons or trying to kill his father – but boys will be boys.

„How the hell did that even happen?“, Eli hissed.  
Kaz raised his brows, looking slightly puzzled.  
„Did what even happen?“, he asked, his hand running over a few papers on his desk as if ignoring the boy.

Eli noticed and boldly took a few hazed steps closer to the desk, slamming his hand down on it.  
„How did she even get there?“, he hissed again, trying to get the man‘s attention.

Kaz didn‘t even look up, just took his cup of coffee and replaced it to a corner of the table, that wasn‘t as in danger to get slammed by the kid.  
„Take your hands of my desk boy.“, he calmly demanded.

Eli hated it. He hated how relaxed everyone around here was. Noone took him seriously and it pissed him off.  
„Stop that.“, he grumbled, actually taking his hand of, „Stop playing it down I know she‘s in the hospital.“

Kaz looked up, suddenly interested in the boy.  
„The Medic Platform you mean. You can‘t really call that a hospital and…why exactly are you interested?“

„That‘s NONE of your business!“, he yelled, his hand on Kaz‘s desk again.  
„Hands off.“, the man hissed and again the boy listened – to both of their surprise.

„Well if it‘s none of my business than it‘s no of your business to know.“, Kaz stated, leaning back in his chair again.  
Eli grumbled something, looking unnerved but understanding in a way.

Kaz knew the boy wasn‘t dumb.  
The opposite really. But he was feeling attacked and targeted, not understanding that noone on this base meant harm to him.  
To be honest? Kaz didn‘t catch the boys drift at all. But he knew how to handle bold kids.

„Okay. I wanted to visit and they said no.“, Eli finally snapped, turning his head away.

Kaz watched him, trying to find a reason why the boy would do such a thing.  
Maybe he wanted to cause trouble? Or like seeing people hurt? Or wanted to hurt her - since he knew she was close to V and him. No. That didn‘t make any sense.  
„Getting attached?“, Kaz finally figured.  
Eli visibly started shaking and clenched his teeth so hard they were about to crack.

„No! None of your damn business anyways...“, he growled, turning on his heel, about to leave.

Kaz smiled to himself, his fingers skillfully playing with one of his pens.  
He knew that feeling all to well.  
„Eli?“, he spoke up, noticing the boy stopping in his tracks, „Go on. I‘ll give the boys a call. Tell them to let you in. She‘d be happy to see you. She likes you a lot, you know?“

....….*……..

„You should NOT be walking around.“, the Medic hissed.

She jumped slightly, looking over her shoulder.  
It wasn‘t „The DOC“, but one of the other soldiers working around here, who was glaring her down now.

 

The Angel was leaning over a railing, staring down at the base, a Cigar hidden in her hand.  
„OH. Sorry i just wanted to get some fresh air, you know?“, she smiled.  
Staring at her, probably knowing full fell she was smoking, the Medic frowned – about to say something but in the end just didn‘t.

He had no idea how she would react and she was someone he didn‘t feel like challenging.  
„Just...don‘t get a cold.“, he finally sighted and turned around with a simple hand gesture, waving her off.

Her eyes followed him leave the Terrasse.  
In a way, she felt sorry for him, yet noone was going to hinder her from smoking, not today, not now.  
Not when her mind was going a hundred miles per minute overthinking what she was about to do.

She wore a long robe that was softly swaying in the wind and she knew full well what was in yet. The question was if she would be using it.  
Sighting, her lips closed around the cigar, she could taste the Tobacco on der tongue as she exhaled, the smoke immediately being carried away into the night.  
Her body ached as she relaxed and left her head hanging low. She had smuggled her way around Morphine since she woke up.  
It had to be that way for her plan to work out.  
She needed Ocelot‘s trust and this was the safest way to ensure said trust.

He should be here any minute.  
She was awfully calm for what she was about to go through.  
This could work out very well or very bad and after that mission she‘d rather have him go easy on her.

Little did she know he was already there, standing behind her, watching her.  
She looked like hell.  
He‘d seen the Boss with some pretty bad injuries but it was a different kind of look on her.  
Her Body much smaller and frailer, her skin lighter. He could make out every bone on her upper back and neck and the bruises protruded like wine-stains on a perfect marble floor.  
He watched her skin and muscles shifting as she buried her face in her hands, letting them roam through her hair and over her scalp, resting on her neck.

It felt like a sign for him to make himself noticable.  
Ocelot made sure she heard his steps as he walked up to her.

„You tricked me, you damn wicked thing you.“, she laughed, taking another drag from her cigar.  
Ocelot huffed.  
„No Spurs today.“, he admitted, looking down at his boots.  
She turned her head, smiling at him.  
„That‘s damn clever, you know that? ...Of course you do.“, the woman teased, her eyes not leaving his unusual shoes. Well. Usual actually, unusually for him.

„Want to go in? It‘s chilly tonight.“, he answered, watching her watching his boots.

…...….*….……

„Now.“, Ocelot started, leaning back in his armchair.  
They had walked through a while and ended up in a small room, aside from all the others.  
She‘d made sure they were mostly unnoticed and was about to lock the door from the inside.  
The room itself seemed unconventional.  
Like any generic Hospital visitors-room.

Small wooden Table, two chairs. Books in a corner, Magazines in the next. Generic and easy. Yet no windows. No light but an ugly bulb above them, flickering now and then.  
The only thing with them here was a fly that would sit down from time to time before annoyingly buzzing off again.

„Why am I here tonight?“, he finally asked.

She walked straight past her Chair and him, and he did not bother turning around.  
Her hands gliding over the books she finally stopped at Moby Dick, pulling the heavy opus out.

Back in her view he watched her taking the spare seat, crossing her legs, before placing the book on the table.  
„Because as I said, I‘ve got a present.“, she answered.

Ocelot frowned.  
She was different.  
She was like the day she‘d told him about her mission. Cold and reserved.  
And Dangerous.

His eyes shifted down to the object in between them.  
„You shouldn‘t have.“, he joked dryly.

„Go on. Open up.“, she gestured, while twisting around, her hand now running through her coat, looking for something.

Ocelot raised a brow, leaning forward to grasp the book and pulling it closer.  
The sound the Hardcover made on the table was pleasing and he carefully pulled one of the red gloves off his hand, feeling the cover.  
Opening the book, a smile suddenly found it‘s way onto his lips.

„I originally mentioned that you were supposed to bring the drinks, but I guessed you‘d agree with my choice.“, she spoke.  
„I‘m always agreeing to Vodka.“, he smiled, taking out the flask in between the pages.  
He chuckled softly as he discovered the hammer and sickle at the side of it.

„There is only one glass though...“, he uttered, looking up at her.  
„For a reason.“, she nodded slowly, placing a syringe on the table between them, „this is your present.“

Ocelot glanced at it, his heart fluttering with anticipation.  
„Is it what I think it is?“, he asked, raising a brow at her.

The woman in front of him had a perfect pokerface as she pulled up her left sleeve and lay her bare arm flat on the table.  
„Do the honors, will you?“, she voiced, „Shalashaska.“

.………...…..*.….…………

She leaned her head back, feeling the drug creeping through her body.

„Will the truth Serum go hand in hand with the Morphine from earlier?“, he asked, watching her closely.  
„I guess.“, she nodded, shrugging.  
„This is a bold move“, he chuckled leaning back in his seat after putting the empty Syringe down, „You‘re completely open to me now.“

She chuckled, tilting her head.  
„I am. I need your trust, Adam. I‘m willing to earn it.“

He studied her.  
This was exciting. He knew she‘d be open with him, when she‘d promised him answers, but this open?  
„How do I know you‘re not pulling a show. How do I know you havn‘t been trained to resist?“, he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
„I‘m a Hired Gun. Not A Spy.“, she groaned, „I mean you can‘t be a hundred Percent – but come on, this is the closest I can get you to the truth you – apparently- so desperately seek.“

Adam nodded. It was.  
And he‘d wanted to know why she, of all people had been so involved with this story from that very first meeting the two of them had.

„Well. Okay so. Fair enough.“, he muttered, putting on his other glove again, „Any kind of questions you want me to avoid?“  
„I‘ll tell you if we stumble upon something. Although this“, she tapped two fingers against the vain on her wrist, „Will most likely cause me to blabber everything out anyways.“

Ocelot nodded again, staring her down for a moment.  
There were so many questions on his mind and yet he was looking for something easy to begin with. In a way, he didn‘t want to go to hard on her. This was by her free will after all. A ‚Present‘ as she‘d put it.

„What‘s your name, ‚Angel?“, he asked.  
She sighted, rolling her eyes, „Seriously? That‘s a hard one...“  
„How‘s that a hard one?“, he laughed, „If you can call me Adam then at least give me something to go by!“

„Okay okay, but you don‘t understand. I don‘t know. I literally don‘t know.“, she explained,  
„I was too young and in a bad place, I never got to know. And nowadays? I just go by names on my fake passports. Like...okay so Angeline, Lara, Colette-“  
„No no. Okay. I get it….anything….that doesn‘t change from mission to mission?“, Ocelot asked, quite desperate.  
She thought for a while.  
„Well...No. I‘ve made a name for myself as Wick. That‘s the last name I use in my private life. The surname that‘s there for my trusted business-partners. First name changes.“  
„You‘re literally nameless.“, he huffed, „No wonder I could never find anything on you. You even change Codename.“  
She shrugged and nodded.

„Do you never...want to build a reputation? In your business that could turn out to be helpful.“, he suggested, leaning on the table now.  
„Trust me. The people who need to know my reputation, KNOW my reputation.“, she explained, crossing her legs.

„Say, ‚Woman‘, why are you here?“, he asked, „You‘ve barely got connection to the military and havn‘t seen Snake in over ten years.“

„Because I‘m best at what I do, like everyone here.“, she answered coldly.  
„Yet you don‘t spent your time killing...“, he challenged.

„When I first got to MSF it was because Big Boss invited me. I was in a lot of trouble back then and was running from...someone, so-“  
„Wait wait, Who?“, Ocelot stopped her.  
„The Yakuza. Long Story. Well, so I was running around from safehouse to safehouse and quite accidentally met Snake in Costa Rica. We talked. A lot. Got caught up on each others life after Operation Snake Eater. When he heard I was in a bit of a buzz he asked me to come and stay with him for a while – nobody would find me on a military Base in the middle of the Ocean. So I did. Turns out I was of good use. Plus – a certain blonde found liking in me too.“

„So why are you here now?“  
„I had already been back on land working for a while when Snake contacted me, telling me that they‘d found Paz. It was a kind of personal thing to go with him. That day we came back we saw Motherbase burn. Kaz wanted me to stay around while Snake was in his Coma, but I had business going on. The thing that brought me back was...you actually. When you told me that you‘ve found Miller. Plus – someone wanted me to stay to have an eye on Venom.“

„Who?“, Ocelot pressed.  
The Angel bit her lip.  
„Well...Big Boss.“  
The man frowned.  
„He wanted you to watch over himself?“, he questioned.  
„In a way, Yes. Next question.“

He nodded, still slightly confused. Something in his mind was itching yet he did not know what and just shook it off.  
„How did YOU of all people get involved with Operation Snake Eater?“

She leaned her head back and grinned.  
„That‘s a crazy story.“, she chuckled.  
„Enlighten me.“, he gestured.

„Well well. It began as...a thing of pride.  
In my business-“

„Let me interrupt you right there, could you state your bussiness for me for a second?“, he frowned, „Who do you work for exactly? What kind of jobs do you take on?“  
„I kill. For money. Or favors. That‘s pretty much all of it. There are a few Assassins like me, Bounty hunters, Cleaner. Whatever you want to call us. We don‘t have an alignment. We could be working for one person and get a contract to kill said person the next day. We just do the job. Quick, office, no questions asked. Which is great.  
Mostly we work for...The Mafia, Yakuza, rich folks. But sometimes goverments or organisations seek us out. Because there are no strings attached. If they ordered me to lets say...kill the legendary war hero the boss and she‘d just turn up dead one day killed by a crazy person who had legitemately nothing to do with the Cia, KGB, GRU whatever – ups? So there you go.“

„But Snake was meant to kill the Boss, wasn‘t he?“, Ocelot asked.  
„Okay, wait. Let me get back to it.  
A thing if pride.  
Zero was the one who contacted me. Through some of my contacts.  
I was known to be the best at the time and one of the few rare ones who not just didn‘t shy away from working in active war-zones, but also offered protection services.“

„Are you telling me...“

„In a way, I started off as Naked Snakes Bodyguard. Funny, huh?  
Well, it wasn‘t as easy as that.  
I was originally sent to assist him from a secure distance, to make sure everything went well. I suppose back then Zero just though that having backup would simply be safer. Neither me nor Snake were really briefed on that...it was kind of like...go in there. Keep an eye on things running smoothly.  
I had no idea the Boss would defect. I knew that I had to Kill this Snake-guy if he was to get captured. Kill him and bring his body and all traces back.  
But things took a different turn.  
A few things changed. After the Boss defected I was the one to jump off that damn bridge with that idiot. I was the one to put him back together.  
My mission from now on was to keep assisting Snake. To kill the Boss if he should fail.  
THAT was a thing of Pride for me.  
Now, when I noticed that things weren‘t going the way they should I found out another of my objectives...one that I ended up messing up...killing Eva.“

„Eva? So you knew she was a Spy?“, Ocelot asked interested.

„I guessed. I knew you were working for us...and the GRU? And who knew who else. But I knew not to kill you.“, she smiled, „En Plus, I liked you from the first moment on. You owe me your life by the way! I was the one telling Snake not to kill you after he handed it to you the first time!“

Ocelot growled. „Well thank you – i guess?“

„So were was I? Oh. Eva. That litle...“, she grumbled, looking away.  
„I know what you mean.“, he chuckled, „Why did you not kill her? Failed?“

„Yes.  
I don‘t know...it was strange. During the mission there were a few moments were i‘d simply had to pull the trigger or snap her neck yet...“, she sighted, „I felt like she had her part to play. She seduced me too, in a way. Both me and Snake. And he ended up quite hurt because i was too soft-hearted to kill that bitch. Well. Not Bitch. I shouldn‘t say that. I‘ve got respect for the woman.“

„I see...say...that‘s why Snake calls you an Angel that watches ‚over him‘. It‘s what you did back then too. You were the Angel Guarding Eden.“

„Yeah. In a way. Although I was more like the Devil. Making sure the Snake did it‘s job of killing...whatever clever comparison you‘ve got for The Joy.“, she shrugged.

„Snake‘s Bodyguard. Cute. Looking at you you‘d think it would be the other way around but...it seems right to me.“, Ocelot smiled to himself, leaning back, „Do you have any bad intentions regarding him?“

„No.“, she answered plainly, „None at all. If the time comes maybe. One day. But right now he‘s still on the right path. As long as he doesn‘t go bad shit crazy he can count on me. I learned to trust him.“

„How‘s that? I suppose you bonded in that jungle but...it feels like there‘s more than just that.“, Ocelot guessed.

„Well. In a way. I was his shadow back then. I folowed his every move. We lived together, breathed together, ate together. And after that, he proofed he was loyal to me and not zero.  
Zero had set out to have me killed after Snake Eater.  
Not just my contacts – the very same who told Zero about me in the first place – were unhappy with that decision. Snake was too. He had a grudge against the man already because of the Boss‘ Treatment after her death. I guess the chance of losing someone else so shortly after that left him very protective over me.“

Ocelot frowned, trying to puzzle things together.  
"So...he protected you from Zero?"

"Well...kind of. I was fine on my own. No protection needed. But when Zero had asked him where I was or if he'd ever seen me after Snake Eater he answered with a plain 'no'. - Which was of course, not true.  
He lied for me. Not just once. We stayed in touch for a while."

A knock on the door made both of them look up.  
She twisted on her chair, looking over her shoulder, staring at the slowly turning doorknob. 

A blue eye peeking in was the only thing the needed to see to know who it was.  
Speaking of the devil. 

Venom pushed the door open completely, not smiling, but looking delighted.  
"Hi...heard you're up.", he mumbled, not taking his gaze of her.  
"Yeah...So you're back?", she asked.  
"Yeah."

Ocelot chuckled.  
He could see the connection. He could feel it in the air.  
The two we're like an awkward couple of twins.  
Completely different and yet the exact same.  
Maybe that was the reason why he actually started liking her.


End file.
